


Baby Boy

by YukimuraMio



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bottom Peter Parker, M/M, Top Tony Stark
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-25 21:21:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 18
Words: 43,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14985839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YukimuraMio/pseuds/YukimuraMio
Summary: 这是一个很正经的包养故事。





	1. 1、

1、  
中间人在向Tony·Stark介绍为他准备的男孩儿，于他来说这是一件货物和随之而来大把的金钱；于Tony·Stark来说，是他的新玩具无聊时解闷的工具；于那个男孩儿来说，大概是他接下来几个星期几个月甚至几年的人生。  
全部是标签化的语言，跟皮条客打交道太久，Tony已经厌倦了他们程式化的营销语言。  
成绩优异的高中生，父母双亡被叔叔婶婶养大，前段时间叔叔因为意外去世，婶婶现在又重病住院。  
其实Tony并不关心这些，晃动着手中的酒杯看着坐在自己对面，自己将要带走的男孩儿。  
长得不错，干净清爽，让人看着很舒服，是这个年龄的孩子该有的样子。  
目光清澈，少年人的眼睛还没有被成人的世界污染。  
从软软地搭在手臂上的衣袖依稀可以看出手臂肌肉的线条，再向下看了看少年套着牛仔裤的大腿，身材应该是相当不错。Tony想起他的上一任，肌肉壮硕，身材高大，名副其实的猛男。偶尔尝尝这种细瘦挺健的少年大概也是不错的选择。  
男孩儿叫Peter·Parker，安静地坐在那里。Tony见过很多人，绝大部分人在接到“Tony·Stark”的邀请之后，都是欣喜若狂的。短则几天，多则一两年，之后的人生就是平步青云，Stark这个词汇本身意味着雄厚的财力和庞大关系网以及无限拓展的资源触角。况且以Tony·Stark为金主本身就是一件值得夸耀的事情。所以大部分见到Tony的人都是激动到狂乱的，急于在他面前展示自己，急于吸引Tony的注意力，献媚殷勤，奉上自己的身体……  
然而Peter只是安静地坐在那里，抿着嘴唇，没有激动，也没有作为商品被待价而沽的麻木，更像是疲倦下的放空。  
Tony觉得男孩儿已经顺利地引起了他的兴趣。他见了很多人，大多千篇一律，漂亮的脸蛋，完美的身材，以及明显的目的。这次总算有点不一样的，难道是有人提点过他？  
“Are you a virgin？”  
被突然问话的男孩儿有一瞬间的怔愣，动了动眼睛直视Tony·Stark的目光，答话有些慌张“Ye……Yes，I’m a virgin.”  
“你有什么要求？”  
“我需要学费，生活费。还有我的婶婶生病了，她需要钱来治病，如果可以的话，我还希望给她换一家更好的医院。”Tony能感觉到Peter声音里的颤抖。  
“Stark旗下有一家医院应该可以满足你的要求。”  
“Stark先生，如果您还满意的话，那我们是不是可以……”一直在旁边察言观色的中间人适时出声，拿出了准备好的合同看向Tony·Stark。  
Tony朝着Peter的方向伸手做了一个请的动作，中间人把协议和钢笔递给Peter。  
Peter只是草草翻看了一下合同就拿起笔在最后一页上签了名。  
“你根本看都没看。”  
“我相信Stark先生，我的需求对您来说并不算什么。”  
“的确是的，我在这里开一瓶酒的花费大概就可以满足你的要求。”  
Peter抿了抿嘴唇，垂下眼睛没有说话。  
Tony从沙发上起身“走吧，我们得去买点东西，我的人不能穿得像小乞丐。”  
Tony搂着少年的肩膀从俱乐部的玻璃门走出，外面车子已经等待多时，两个人上车之后Tony问Peter“你怎么了？你看起来好像很累。”  
“我来之前先去医院看了Aunt May。医院离这里有点远，我是跑过来的。”Peter拉过安全带，想了想又松开，问Tony“我坐这里可以吗？还是应该坐到您身边让您抱着？”  
“……”Tony被问得哑口无言，平生第一次，如果换一个人的话，他会当这是调情。然而Peter的眼神实在是太过认真，甚至是以一种求教的姿态，一时间Tony竟然觉得难以招架“你坐在那里就可以。”  
“谢谢您，Stark先生。”  
Tony的手指划过少年习惯性紧紧抿起的嘴唇，觉得他笑起来一定很好看。  
第五大道的品牌店里，Peter像个娃娃一样被店员们用各种衣服、饰品打扮着。他们为Peter拿出一套套价格不菲的衣服鞋子和各样配饰，夸赞着穿衣镜里面的Peter潇洒帅气，眼睛里盯着的却是坐在一边的Tony·Stark。Peter觉得自己只是个衣架，在店员的指挥下不停地换衣服，没有人需要他的意见，只看Stark先生是否愿意慷慨买单。  
而Stark先生没有让任何人失望。  
当Peter要换下自己身上的西装时，Tony拦住了他“先这么穿着吧，等下带你去吃晚餐。”  
餐厅里，侍者为Tony斟满醇美而价格不菲的葡萄酒，给Peter端上了无酒精饮料。前餐端上来的时候，Tony发现对面的男孩儿兴趣缺缺。  
“不和口味吗？”  
“不……它很好……只是我没吃过这些东西，大概对我来说最好吃的还是德玛尔熟食店的三明治。”  
“什么？”  
“皇后区最好的三明治，那里有还有只猫叫墨菲。”Peter不知道回忆起了什么，唇边绽开了笑容，Tony确定自己的想法是对的，他笑起来真的很好看，像阳光一样明亮。  
当侍者端上餐后甜点的时候，Peter好像终于有了胃口，两三口就吃光了。  
“想再要一份吗？”  
“不……他们跟我说今晚不要吃太饱。”  
“他们？”  
“带我来见您的人。”  
“买东西的时候，我看见你在看价签，后来不看了，为什么？”  
“您想听我说真话吗？”  
“我都想听，你可以先说假的。”  
“假话就是想挑贵的让自己不觉得亏。真话是……”Peter垂下眼睛想了一会儿“我想知道价格，好知道自己要还多少钱，但是后来发现您今天给我花的钱大概我一辈子都还不起……Stark先生，我是不是很傻，居然还会想这种问题。”  
“不……你不是傻……”Tony觉得他现在就想抱住Peter。  
Tony的司机把两个人送回他的别墅，进入别墅之后Peter直直走到巨大的玻璃窗前看夜色下的大海，Tony则习惯性地为自己倒了杯酒。  
Peter转身看到Tony手里的酒杯“我也想喝。”  
“不行。”  
“为什么？”  
“你还不到喝酒的年龄。”  
“你觉得我不够年龄喝酒，却够年龄跟你上床？”  
“怎么了？有意见？”Tony没再理会Peter，顺着楼梯边下楼边说“你先上去吧，Jarvis会告诉你该做什么。”  
“Jarvis？”  
“Welcome，Mr. Parker.”  
处理了Pepper发来的一些文件，Tony在别的房间洗过澡回到卧室，推看门看到他的男孩儿正穿着睡衣坐在床边，手里拿着一个“小玩具”，眼神空洞地看着前方。  
“你想先用哪一个？”  
被突然出声的Tony吓到，Peter一下扔掉了手里的玩具尴尬地站起来，Tony看到了男孩眼睛里拼命掩饰下的慌张。  
“先生……这些……都会用到我身上吗？”Peter的眼睛慌张地扫过床头柜桌面上和拉开的抽屉里的各种小玩具。  
“我恐怕是的。”  
少年咽了一下口水，低下头，Tony看见他的浴衣衣袖在抖动，决定不再逗他“但今晚不会，虽然今晚你也不会轻松。现在，让我看看你……”  
Tony抽掉了Peter的腰带，脱掉他的浴衣，不出所料，他的身材很好。未长成的少年看上去还有些纤细，但是手臂和臀部恰到好处的肌肉说明他有很好的运动习惯，Tony伸手抓住Peter的臀部，难以言喻的绝妙手感。  
平生第一次在陌生男人面前袒露身体，对即将发生的事情有一种模糊的恐惧的Peter还在轻轻地颤抖。  
被人托住后脑亲吻，Peter下意识地牙关紧咬，Tony离开放开他的嘴唇“张嘴。”  
“……”  
把人推倒在床，男人开始享用他的男孩儿。  
Tony那勃起之后尺寸傲人的性器开始开掘少年的身体。刚刚进入，Peter便脸色苍白，进入的过程中他开始啜泣，到完全进入之后Peter已经全身颤抖哭叫着哀求。  
他不是Gay，只是出卖身体，况且是他的初夜，整个过程于他来说近乎于酷刑。  
“要我停下来吗？”虽然是这样询问，但身体并没有怜惜的意思，接连不断的冲撞让Peter不停地呜咽呻吟。  
“我有权利……这样……要求吗？啊……”泪水让Peter眼前一片模糊。  
“没有，但是你有权利一直哭泣。”Tony吮吻着Peter覆着薄汗的肩膀，说着残忍的语句同时加速冲撞在少年的身体里做最后的冲刺。  
男孩儿的呻吟随着男人的动作变得愈发地急促破碎，也愈发地惨烈，Peter抱紧了身上的人，双腿本能地夹紧男人企图这样能稍稍拖慢他狂乱的动作。Tony猛地挺深撞进Peter的最深处，下身被钳制着接受射精，难过至极的Peter像被猛兽压在爪下垂死挣扎的猎物无力又无助地扭动着身体。  
“先生……明天六点叫我起床可以吗？我还得去……上学”  
甚至不等Tony回应，Peter便陷入沉睡，Tony觉得自己平常并没有这么“禽兽”，但是不知道为什么看着少年毫无防备的睡相，低垂的眼帘，自己就会突然间兴致盎然。当他意识到时候，他已经再次在少年的身体里驰骋，Peter被突然的侵犯惊醒，下意识地挣扎几下之后逐渐清醒的Peter顺从地瘫软了身子。  
事后Tony分开已经不支昏睡的男孩儿的双腿，看着从里面倒流出来的液体和Peter身下一塌糊涂的床单，想到被自己压着做了两三次，可怜的男孩儿明天大概真的起不了床了。  
想到Peter还是个尖子生，Tony突然觉得有点对不起他。  
这到底是什么关系？和约情人？钱色交易？没人知道Tony·Stark为什么会做这种事情，可能是想给自己养个宠物吧，别人都会养小猫小狗或者其他什么动物来当作宠物，Tony对动物没有偏好，那就只能养个人了。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “你居然会在早餐时间出现在餐厅里，是你吗Tony？”六点半刚过在工作室里扑了个空的Pepper用活见鬼的表情看着餐厅里的Tony，把手里的早餐放上桌，另外一只手抱着文件还拎着刚刚洗好的Peter的衣服。

“你居然会在早餐时间出现在餐厅里，是你吗Tony？”六点半刚过在工作室里扑了个空的Pepper用活见鬼的表情看着餐厅里的Tony，把手里的早餐放上桌，另外一只手抱着文件还拎着刚刚洗好的Peter的衣服。  
“先生我们说好的，六点叫我起床。”Peter只穿着Tony的衬衫出现在餐厅门口，他醒来之后没能直接起身，而是滚到了地上，在地毯上挣扎了好久才攒足力气得以起身。他没能找到自己的衣服，连昨晚穿回来的那身西装也不见踪影。  
“Here he is.我试过了，但是你没醒。”  
“大概是您的床太舒服了。”Pete感谢他的生物钟，让他在六点过十分的时候醒过来。  
“看来我昨晚真是雄姿英发。”  
“是的……Stark先生……您昨晚非常厉害。”Peter两手扒住门框双腿打颤勉强站立，他全身像被坦克碾过，膝盖到腰部更是酸痛难当，Peter觉得他现在随时可能像被人抽走骨头一样瘫在地上。  
“我们昨晚做了几次？”  
“三次还是四次，对不起先生，昨晚我并不是全程都清醒着。”  
“你们确定一大早就要这样调情吗？”Pepper从平板电脑上抬起头，本来见怪不怪的她在看到Peter之后马上用提高分贝来表示震惊和不满“Oh，My God！Tony？！How old is he？Thirteen ?！Fourteen？”  
“Actually，I’m fifteen。”  
“Tony！这次又是为什么？你现在过得太舒服想进去吃两天牢饭吗？”  
Tony只来得及抬起双手朝着他的助理做一个安抚的动作就被Peter抢了话“Potts小姐，请原谅我的无礼，法律并不能帮我摆脱现实的困境，Stark先生能做到。”  
Pepper·Potts被噎得说不出话，半张着嘴难以置信地看看Peter，又转头怒视Tony·Stark，被抢话又被怒视的人做了一个无辜又无能为力的表情，耸耸肩。  
“God，I can’t believe it.”Potts小姐决定不再理会两个疯子，抱紧怀里的文件夹和电脑离开了餐厅，走到门口时把手里的衣服放到Peter怀里。  
“相信我Pepper，你看过比这更疯狂的事情。”Tony朝着Potts小姐的背影喊话，然后对Peter说“你不能这么对她说话。”  
“对不起，Stark先生。但我得维护我的交易成果，万一她的话让您改变心意，受损失的是我。”  
Tony不知为何想叹气，看看只穿着自己的衬衫赤脚裸腿的少年，把餐桌上的早餐推了推“先把衣服穿上。”  
Peter艰难地挪动到桌边，吧台椅有些高，以自己现在的状况Peter觉得站着大概更舒服些。低头看智能桌面，一个小窗口里正在放视频。他想把视频关掉，但不会用，胡乱点了两下竟然打开了声音还调到了最大，Peter昨晚被男人压在身下时的哭噎和呻吟充斥了整个餐厅。Tony看着少年被突然放大的声音吓到，肩膀抖动了一下平静又无奈地闭上眼睛。走到他面前亲亲他冰凉的嘴唇，不着痕迹地关上了视频。  
“不得不说，你昨晚真棒Peter。”  
“我很高兴您喜欢，Stark先生。”阳光照在被折磨得一整夜都没睡好的男孩儿脸上，更显得他脸色苍白。  
“现在我要你吻我。”  
少年眨眨眼睛，轻轻地用嘴唇在Tony唇上贴了贴。  
“你还需要练习。”男人对这个生涩又敷衍的吻并不满意。  
“I am a virgin.”  
“Was.”  
桌上放着一只手表，一只通讯器还有一串钥匙。  
“你不需要住在这里，但是要随叫随到，有人直接去接你。给你准备的新住处，当然住不住随你。”  
“先生……”  
“不要打断我说话。”看到Peter有些迟疑，Tony接着说“你放心，我不是第一次找人，不会搅乱你的正常生活。当然前提是你乖乖听话，遵守协议条款。”  
“我想不到违反协议的理由。”  
“不会违反，也许会越界。”  
“也没有越界的理由。”Peter在给自己穿衣服并没有看到Tony看着他那玩味又好奇的眼神。只穿好了上衣，Peter发现他现在不能弯腰，正抓着内裤犹豫，Tony走过来，抽走了他手里的内裤双手撑开，蹲下身示意Peter伸腿。  
Peter把两条腿伸进裤腿之后，Tony帮他提到大腿刚要继续向上被Peter抓住了手“先生，剩下的我自己可以……”  
“不可以。”Tony毫不迟疑又强硬地帮他提上内裤，站起身惩罚性地抓住他的臀部搓揉引得Peter全身颤栗本能地紧紧抱住眼前的人才能够站稳。  
“……”少年把脸贴在自己胸口，气息颤抖着，Tony觉得不能再欺负他，松开抓在他臀部的手，轻轻摩挲着怀里人的脊背就这样安静地让他抱了一会儿“把别的衣服穿好。”  
Peter松开自己的手臂，Tony看到少年的眼睛有些泛红，突然有些内疚。继续帮他穿好牛仔裤和鞋袜。  
早餐是Pepper带来的中餐馆里的米粥，实在没胃口的Peter敷衍地喝了两口，借口上学要迟到了想要赶紧出门。Tony打算亲自送他，最开始的计划是先开到市区再为他找辆出租车，但是看到Peter上车时迟缓的动作，以及他坐进车里不久就靠着车窗睡着，Tony最终还是直接把Peter送到了学校附近，在隔着一条街道的小巷里停下车。  
下车之前，Peter从他的背包里翻出一封报告册“先生……这是我的体检报告，我昨天忘记交给您。”  
“嗯……我觉得他们没那个胆量给我介绍残次品，而且……即使真有什么毛病，现在说也肯定晚了。”  
“对不起。还有谢谢您，S……Stark先生？”因为男人突然拉近两个人的距离，Peter的声音猛地拔高，向后靠在了车门上。  
“只是给你开个车门。”Tony拉开了车门，却在人真的下车之前将他拉回来压在车座上狂吻，中途稍稍换了口气Peter只来得及抱怨一句“Stark先生说好只是开门的……”  
便被意犹未尽的Tony拉着再次吻住，直吻得Peter双眼因缺氧而迷离，嘴唇像涂了唇彩一样通红润泽才罢休。  
“笑一下，Peter.”同样气息不稳的Tony将带着小雏菊味道的呼吸喷在Peter鼻端和脸颊。  
Peter迷离着眼睛愣了一下，然后朝着Stark先生展颜一笑。  
“你笑起来很好看。”  
“谢谢您，Stark先生。”  
“快去吧，要迟到了。”  
看着男孩儿缓慢地下车，走两步就要扶一下墙的样子，又看看自己腿间因为刚刚那个吻又有些抬头的欲望，Tony觉得他得赶紧放Peter离开，否则他今天真的要旷课了。


	3. Chapter 3

Tony今天参加了一个慈善宴会，虽然喝了不少酒脚步已经有些不稳，但是他的头脑是清醒的。他向来如此，毕竟他是一个在豪饮之后还能从容不迫地讲解集成电路的人。他本来没打算让Happy去接Peter的，本来他可以在宴会上随便带走哪位佳丽或者是在离场时悄悄跟过来的问题犀利，身材火辣的美女记者。  
但是刚一进场他就被神盾局的特工缠住了，他不喜欢这些人，依稀记得寇森跟他说了很多，但他根本不记得内容，在看到Pepper之后，他借口找助理安排一下时间而得以从寇森的语言攻势中逃脱。  
被搅得心烦意乱的Tony不久就离开了会场，而灌了不少威士忌的脑子里唯一想的竟然是把Peter叫过来。  
把他从生病卧床的婶婶身边叫了过来。  
Tony到家的时候已经是深夜，Jarvis已经将卧室里的灯光调得朦胧暗淡，他的男孩儿穿着红色的绸制睡袍半蜷着身体躺在躺椅上睡着，躺椅旁边的小桌上放着他包得像木乃伊一样的手提电脑，几本摊开的教材、课堂笔记和作业本，教材上面还放着个吃了一半的三明治。  
酒喝太多心里发空的Tony直接拿起桌上吃了一半的三明治塞进嘴里。  
“先生那是我的晚餐。”不知何时醒来的Peter嗓音软软的有些粘腻嘶哑，他声音听上去比他的年纪还要稚嫩，此时正半撑起身子双眼朦胧地看着Tony。  
“我可以给你叫别的晚餐或者你再等等直接吃早餐。”Tony贴着Peter坐在躺椅上，十分故意地只用两口就把那个三明治吃光“这就是你说的那家皇后区最好吃的三明治？味道不错。明天我带你去吃土耳其烤肉怎么样？”  
“土耳其烤肉？”   
“今天去医院看过May了？”Tony从西装口袋里抽出方巾擦擦嘴。  
“是的Stark先生。”  
“May怎么说？”  
“May……说很喜欢医院，谢谢您。还有……”Peter被Tony压着胸口躺下，衣襟被扯开褪到手肘，下摆被撩起摊在躺椅上，男人的手开始在少年紧致光滑的身体上游走。  
“还有什么？”  
“May说您身上肯定有很多怪癖，叫我不要委屈自己……如果您太苛刻……嗯……我应该马上辞职。”  
“是吗？那你怎么说？”Tony心不在焉地听着Peter的话，分开他因下身裸露而本能地并起的膝盖顺着大腿内侧向上一直摸到他的腰际，男人粗糙的掌心以及上面炽热的温度让Peter的身体不由自主地轻轻颤抖起来，昨晚残留在身体上的记忆让他本能地想要逃避Tony的手掌和抚摸。但是他不能，他必须顺从而驯服，于是他抓住男人的肩膀来阻止自己逃跑。  
“我说您对我很好，给我的工作甚至还安排食宿……啊！”  
“乖孩子……”Tony一路亲吻，在Peter靠近腹股沟的大腿内侧咬了一口。  
“唔嗯……”  
扯掉了Peter的内裤然后舔着他的嘴角索吻，Peter顺从地张开嘴任凭Tony索取甚至开始尝试着回应，Tony就着接吻的姿势把人打横抱起来，摇晃着醉酒的脚步朝着床的方向走。  
“你学得很快，Kid.”把Peter扔到床上之后，Tony直起身扯掉领带解开袖口。  
“那您还想教我些什么？”Peter躺在床上朝着男人张开双腿，没有内裤包裹的私处在睡袍下若隐若现。  
Tony看着已经开始微微颤抖的男孩儿故作镇定的诱惑着他，弯下腰双手抓住他的膝窝把人拖到面前，下身的动作牵动了身体深处，疼痛让Peter闷哼一声皱眉咬住下唇。看着他缩着肩膀抖着身子，其实已经怕到极致却依旧想装作老道成熟满不在乎，Tony突然想逗逗他。  
抓着Peter膝窝的手臂向两侧分开压向他的身边同时自己也倾身压向他，被Tony的动作唬住以为他要直接进入的，昨晚的记忆和残存在身体上的感觉让Peter开始惊恐地抬手推拒男人的胸口“不……不要……疼……”  
“你拒绝？”  
“不……不是……”Peter抓着Tony的肩膀开始哭泣，推也不是抱也不是。  
“……”Tony放开他的腿双手撑在Peter身边，看着身下已经开始哭泣的男孩儿。  
“对不起……Mr.Stark……我……”  
“把腿张开，我给你抹点药。”Tony在心里叹了口气，从床头翻出一管药膏开封之后挤到手上，看着Peter双腿分开之后露出来的红肿穴口，沾着药膏在外面抹了一圈然后伸了进去。  
“啊……嗯……”Peter咬着手背堵住脱口而出的声音，因为紧张和不适本能地收缩着后穴，邀欢一样咬住男人的手指让它伸向更深处。Tony任凭Peter并拢双腿，保持着手指在他体内抬腿上床跪在床上，推着Peter翻过身半趴着。  
“用这里高潮，试过吗？”  
“什么？”Peter回头眼睛里还噙着泪花，却在被Tony碰到体内某一点的时候转回头抓住了床单，Tony用些微粗糙的指肚富有技巧地刺激着Peter体内的那一点以及敏感点的周围地带。看着Peter的身体由僵硬变成难耐的扭动，呼吸变得粗重而急促，然后呻吟出声。  
“啊……Stark先生……”追求快感的本能趋势着Peter晃动着臀部配合男人的动作进而开始翕张着后穴吞吐男人的手指，Peter的手向下移动想要抓住自己因为情潮而勃起的部位，被Tony一把抓住压在身后。  
Tony在Peter耳边强硬地说“不行，只能用后面。”  
“Mr. Stark……”少年的声音带着哭腔被情欲折磨的样子楚楚可怜，但这并不能换来男人的仁慈，Peter只能更加卖力地晃动臀部追逐男人的手指，到最后身上的睡袍已经完全揉在身下，Peter跪趴在床上臀部朝着Tony高高翘起，Tony满意地看着眼前丰润挺翘的臀肉抖动着手指在雪白的臀肉间进出，听着少年细碎迷乱的呻吟，他高高翘起的性器已经吐出了前液，Tony知道少年渴望着高潮，恶劣的内心终于得到满足的男人用手指大力快速地刺激着少年体内的敏感点。  
“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊——！”从未体验过的猛烈高潮让Peter上身一下子弹了起来向后反弓着身体几乎绷断，射出三四股精液之后全身脱力的Peter瘫软在床上，这次高潮过于猛烈，许久未从余韵中脱离出来的Peter慢慢蜷起赤裸的身体。  
Tony抽出手指，抽走Peter身下被弄脏的睡袍，即将离开床铺的时候听到Peter疲惫至极的声音。  
“先生……今晚不要吗？”还没等他回答，Peter已经蜷缩着睡着。  
Tony给他盖好被子。  
“明天再说吧。”然后隔着被子狠狠地掐了一把Peter的臀肉。  
还没有睡熟的人皱着眉躲闪了一下“嗯……不要……”  
从卧室离开，Tony习惯性地到楼下的工作室里待了一会儿，洗漱之后再回来爬上床，刚刚躺下Peter便贴了上来，迟疑地开口。  
“Stark先生……今天May说，她闻到我身上有小雏菊的味道，问我是不是有女朋友了，还问我们拥抱了多久……他大概是把那个味道当成女孩子的香水了……”  
Tony闭着眼睛打断他“你是在担心吗？”  
“有一点……对不起Stark先生，我不该跟你说这些。”  
“或许我可以给你一份‘真正的’实习工作。一个合适的身份。”  
“谢谢你Stark先生。”  
“Peter你为什么签那份合约？”  
“中间人找到我的，我觉得很好。我需要钱，但是我不想去打工，刷盘子送外卖或者什么其他的，那会占用我太多时间，我很聪明，我想申请MIT，我需要时间学习，还有参加各种活动来完善我的申请材料。我不能浪费时间。不然我就真的翻不了身了。”  
“你需要钱……可我发现你基本上没怎么花钱。”Tony想起刚刚吃掉的那半个三明治，5美元不能更多。想到Peter那台千疮百孔的电脑。还有他给Peter的那张卡的消费记录，虽然只有一天，但记录是零，这是他从来没有遇到过的情况。  
“也……不需要那么多钱……”  
“那你需要什么？”  
大概是没想到Tony会这么问，Peter沉默了许久，黑暗中Tony看不到他的表情，只听到他说“Stark先生……能抱着我睡吗？”  
“这样？”Tony把Peter揽进怀里。  
“我也可以搂着你吗？Stark先生。”  
“可以。”  
得到许可之后少年把脸贴在男人胸口，伸手搂住抱他的人。  
黑暗中Tony听见Peter叹息一样的声音撞进自己的胸腔“……May的医药费解决了……”  
May的病让这个本就风雨飘摇中的小家失去了唯一的经济来源，况且直到现在医生们还是一点头绪都没有，甚至不知道病名不知道病因更无从谈起治疗方案，只能是不断的尝试各种疗法，对Peter来说随之而来的是堆积如山的账单和账单上面的天文数字，即使真的跑去打工对他来说也不过是杯水车薪，不想失去亲人他早晚会被拖垮。  
或许已经被拖垮了。  
Tony想起那天晚上少年的疲态，又看看他被自己弄的一身狼狈，别人来找自己是为了求名求利是不知餍足的贪婪，而Peter是在求生。  
那他被多少人审视过，挑选过？  
Tony搂紧了怀里的人。


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 那晚之后，Tony有一段时间没找过Peter，理由是以他那样的身体什么事情都做不了。而他也觉得不能再这么折腾一个十几岁的孩子。他们有好几天没见面，这很正常，Tony·Stark总是忙碌的，不管是作为CEO的工作，还是夜晚的花花公子。

那晚之后，Tony有一段时间没找过Peter，理由是以他那样的身体什么事情都做不了。而他也觉得不能再这么折腾一个十几岁的孩子。他们有好几天没见面，这很正常，Tony·Stark总是忙碌的，不管是作为CEO的工作，还是夜晚的花花公子。  
Tony最近多了个爱好，他让Jarvis黑进了Peter学校的保安系统，操控着全校各个角落的监视器，搜寻Peter。虽然这个举动很像偷窥狂，但是Tony很好奇，他想知道Peter不在他身边时的样子。但是结论让Tony大失所望，Peter·Parker只是一个普通到平凡的高中生。是个头脑很好的书呆子，偶尔会被人欺负，甚至只能跟他那个胖胖的朋友坐在无人问津的角落里，偷偷观察喜欢的女孩子。  
真是标准的loser……  
睡过十二个封面女郎阅人无数的风流浪子Tony·Stark，平生第一次对自己的眼光产生了怀疑。  
某天，CEO先生难得按时按点地出现在他的钢架结构玻璃台面的办公桌后面，刚刚唤醒电脑，他的首席助理就踩着十五厘米的高跟鞋抱着文件夹进来。  
“我们被黑客袭击了。”  
“哪个部门？”  
“研发部。”  
Tony并不觉得慌张，这是很正常的事情，总有一些大胆、赋予挑战和冒险的精神的极客向Stark Industry发起挑战或者是挑衅，但是至今为止，都没有人成功过，这一点Tony还是十分有自信的，而且他很欢迎这种挑战。  
“防护措施应该启动了，而且工程师应该可以在最后一道防火墙被攻破之前解决问题。”  
“问题的确快要解决了，但是不是我们的工程师。”Potts边说话边低着头飞快地在通讯器上按动，按下发送键之后抬头看见Tony探寻的眼神。  
就上下级来说，他们是十分默契的搭档，Tony知道Pepper绝对不会无缘无故地因为被黑客攻击这种小事来找自己。  
“是你的Baby Boy。”  
“Peter？”  
Pepper撇撇嘴。  
“Peter·Parker？”  
Pepper几乎想要翻白眼“是的，今天是他们学校来参观，那个申请文件现在就在你的左手下面压着。”  
“……”Tony把压在自己左手下面的文件抽出来看了看。  
“我已经让他们带着其他学生到别的地方参观了……”  
“嗯。”两个人赶到研发部的时候，代码战已经接近尾声，工程师束手无策地站在一边，看到CEO亲自过来，表情有些尴尬。  
Peter坐在电脑前面，那种镇定又从容的表情Tony从来没见过，敲击键盘的手速快的惊人。  
“不要追,对方不只一个人。”Tony凑近Peter，看着屏幕上飞速滚动的代码。  
“我知道……”Peter的声音沉静得可怕，敲完最后一行代码之后Peter扣下回车，电脑陷入黑屏之后重启。  
一切开始恢复正常之后，Peter才发现站在自己身边的是谁，慌慌张张地站起来“Mr.……Mr. Stark……I’so……”  
“Well done.”Tony保持着社交距离,从容地向Peter伸出手，看向Peter的同时小心的扫视了一下身边“Mr.……？”  
Peter明白男人的意思，同Tony握手局促不安地回答“I’m, I’m, I’m Peter.”  
“Ok, Mr. Parker.关于刚刚的事情，我有些问题，能请您跟我到办公室来一下吗？Potts小姐剩下的事情你处理一下。”  
“好的 Mr. Stark。”  
Peter跟着Tony向他的办公室走去在即将跨过一个钢架走廊的时候，听见后面有人叫他“Peter？你去哪儿了？”  
Tony认出了那个声音的来源，就是Peter在午休时目不转睛地盯着猛看的女孩儿，好像是叫Liz？  
“呃……Mr. Stark找我有点事情。”  
“哦……大家都在找你，尽快回来。”Liz转身离开了，Tony看到Peter脸上淡淡的红晕和一闪而过的僵硬。  
Tony领着Peter进了自己的办公室，两个人走过之后，CEO办公室外面的若干格子间里的若干位助理纷纷探出头来好奇地看着两个人。  
进到办公室里，Peter最先看到的是玻璃办公桌上的那个花瓶，插着一束鲜花。  
难道这是Stark先生身上鲜花味道的来源？  
“Pepper弄的，还有这个。”Tony说着端起来放在沙发座边茶几上的马克杯喝了一口“雏菊泡水，据说有很多功效，但是我还是觉得咖啡更好。女人们总是愿意相信一些奇怪的理论。”  
首席执行官先生似乎对自己的首席助理的一些行为很是无奈。  
“Stark先生。”进门之后Peter一直没有动“Mr.Stark,如果没什么事情，我就先走了，您也听到了，老师和同学都在找我。”  
Peter刚转身把门开了个小缝，便一下子被人推着压在门上，门再次被关闭，之后就是咔哒的落锁声。  
Tony贴在Peter耳边用气音所“Kid你该履行义务了。”  
吹进耳朵里炙热的气息和用起因说出的暗示意味明确的话语，让Peter半边身子都酥了，再加上已经伸进内裤里揉捏着臀部的粗糙手掌，尝试过情欲的身体，食髓知味地翻涌起了渴望“可是……Stark先生……老师在找我……啊……”Peter后面的话被呻吟声打断。  
“还记得这种感觉是吧……”Ton把拇指埋进少年的后穴，轻车熟路地找到那一点直接施与刺激，Peter很快就向快感屈服趴在门上朝着身后的人撅起屁股。  
“嗯……别……”Peter扭着屁股想要甩脱一直在施加刺激的手指，可是男人的大手死死钳住他的臀瓣，无论如何不能摆脱“我还要回……啊……”  
知道Peter的苦衷，也知道他并不是故意违抗，但Tony就是想要他，现在，此时此刻“Peter，你不能拒绝，需要我提醒你合同条款吗？”  
然后Tony满意地感觉到Peter一点点卸下身上抗拒的力量。  
“……”Peter回头用满含情欲的迷离眼神看着Tony，Tony凑过去等着Peter主动献吻。  
Peter被拉到玻璃办公桌的旁边脱掉裤子完全赤裸着下身坐到桌上对着Tony打开双腿，他的面前，Tony的背后，巨大的玻璃窗。  
几天前初夜造成的红肿已经完全好了，Peter的后穴完全恢复，Tony为Peter做过扩张之后，Peter红着脸迟疑地开口“Stark先生……我一会儿还要回学校……所以您可不可以……嗯……”  
“戴套？”  
Peter满脸通红地点头。  
Tony看着几乎把头压倒胸口的少年，嘴角挑起一个坏笑的弧度，不知从何处拿出一个安全套放到Peter手里。  
“给我戴上。需要我教你怎么用吗？”  
Peter的脸红到渗血摇着头，解开Tony的腰带以及西裤上的扣子，拉下那个勒出了一个可观的弧度的拉链，内裤外裤一起脱下的时候，完全勃起的庞然巨物出现在Peter面前。  
“唔……”Peter有点不敢直视眼前的巨物，那个曾经让他死去活来的器官，直到今天才第一次看见。  
手指颤抖着撕开包装才发现不是那种普通的安全套，是那种很有情趣的带着凸点和螺纹，他觉得Stark先生的大家伙已经很厉害了，鼓起勇气软着声音请求“先生……可不可以换一个……？”  
Tony摇头“不行，在里面还是它，二选一。”  
Peter咬着下唇，最终还是选择了手里的东西，Tony看着他给自己戴好安全套“不要碰到后面的显示器。”Tony的语义再明显不过，Peter不能躺在办公桌上，只能双手抓住Tony的肩膀稳住上半身，而这个姿势，可以让Peter看到他进入的全过程。Tony抓着Peter的腰，套着安全套的庞然巨物顶上Peter的入口。  
“帮我扶一下。”Tony坏笑着看着把脸别过去不敢直视两人即将接触的部位的Peter。  
“……”这个男人真是……太恶劣了……不仅仅用哪种东西捉弄他还要让自己亲手引导着他的器官进入。  
“还想拒绝？”  
Peter无可奈何地腾出一只手握住定在自己后穴处火热的男性器官，紧张和莫名的惧意让Peter的后穴收紧再加上充分的润滑和Peter颤抖的手，Tony试了几次都没能顺利进入，口气颇有点威胁“扶好。”  
Peter咽了下口水，尽最大可能稳住自己的手。  
“嗯……”巨物蹭过Peter的手心一寸寸打进他的身体，螺旋状和粒撞的突起刺激着穴口边缘和入口处最敏感的部分，再加上Tony故意插得很慢，过程中还恶意地停下来浅浅地抽送两次，很快Peter就被他弄的手软脚软全身抖成一团。  
“先生……我抓不住了……嗯嗯……不要这样弄……啊……”Peter想合拢双腿却被强硬地分开，他目光闪烁，摇着头不想再看。  
“不行！好好看着！”我要你看着我干你……  
Peter通红了眼睛，焦糖色的眸子淌着眼泪，颤抖着抽搐着呼吸亲眼目睹自己被侵犯的全过程，随着一声拔高的抽气，Tony全身没入Peter的身体，当着Peter的面全出全入地抽送了几次，Peter抽泣着抱紧了Tony的脖子，双腿夹紧他的腰，Tony把他从桌上抱起来抽送了几次放他下来让Peter转过身趴在办公桌上在自后面插入。  
办公桌上的电话突然响起，Tony直接按下接通键打开免提。  
“Tony？”Pepper的声音传过来。  
“什么事？”突如其来的声音让Peter精神紧张，下意识地收紧了后穴，这可给了Tony一个巨大的福利，看着Peter死死咬住自己的手腕淌着眼泪不敢出声的样子，Tony抓紧了他的腰快速而猛烈地冲撞起来。  
“Peter的同学，说你把他带到办公室来了，要我帮他们问问，Peter还有多久才能回去。”  
“哪位同学？”Tony说着突然把自己挺近了前所未有的深度，然后抓住Peter的腰，胯骨紧紧抵住他的臀部快速颠动着臀部刺激他的身体最深处的最销魂的一点，很快Peter就再也忍不住发狂式地呻吟，扭动着身体，瘫软无力地两只手徒劳地抠挠着Tony掐在他腰上钢钎一样的手臂，企图逃脱这快感的酷刑。  
“不行……Stark先生……求你……啊……别让我……啊……”  
Pepper听着手机那头传来的声音，默默地挂断了电话，微笑着对站在身边的内德说“把你们的负责老师请过来好吗？Stark先生想请你们在这里吃午餐。”  
“够了Peter……你今天不行说太多次了……”Tony的声音是冷漠的，甚至一丝情欲和怜惜都没有，从Peter进门开始他已经被违逆太多次，他觉得有必要强调一下他们的关系。Peter感觉到男人从自己的身体里抽离，看到那个安全套被摘下来扔在自己的手边，然后男人再次插入，一边在Peter体内进出一边说“没什么……是不行的……”  
没有调情也没有抚慰，只有如同宣示主权表示权威一样的抽送，一下又一下把两个的支配与服从刻进Peter身体最深处，Peter趴在桌上空着眼睛，随着男人抽送的动作晃动着身体。  
看着Peter失焦而毫无生气的眼神，Tony突然从失控的情绪中找回了理智，自己到底是怎么了？像一个十足的混蛋，居然欺负一个孩子？！  
“对不起……Peter……”理智回来，情欲却不能停止，Tony尽可能地补偿，亲吻抚摸，把Peter搂在怀里，可这些似乎都没能起作用，Tony无奈之下只能去直接去刺激Peter的前端，最终Peter直起上身在Tony手中释放的同时回头同他亲吻，Tony也在即将释放的时候从Peter体内抽离，用手撸动两下射在了Peter的臀部。  
事后Tony极尽温柔地为Peter清理，帮他穿好衣服“对不起，Peter，我……”  
“Stark先生您不需要跟我道歉这个身体是属于您的，您有使用支配他的权利。”Peter的语气没有什么波动，眼神却落在别处。  
Tony叫来了Pepper，让他带Peter去餐厅用餐，而且还有别的事情要宣布。  
早些时候在进入研发部的机房之前，他突然想到那天跟Peter说过的要给他一个“真正的”实习工作。  
Tony在电脑屏幕里看见Peter回到了同学当中，坐在他的好朋友身边，依旧是一个梳理与人群的位置，偶尔Peter会抬头在人群里寻找什么。  
大概是在寻找那个女孩子吧。Tony想。  
或许他也应该亲自去看看May。  
那天的晚些时候，Peter拿着一盒甜甜圈到病房看望May的时候看到的就是这样的情景，May精神很好地坐在床上，Stark先生坐在她的窗边。  
“Stark先生您来这里做什么？”  
“对优秀员工的生病家属表示慰问啊。”看到Peter进来，Tony起身让出床边的座位。  
“我带了甜甜圈。”Peter朝着Tony打开了甜甜圈的盒子，Tony伸手拿了一个走到窗边。  
“谢谢……”这个甜甜圈的味道并不是很好，过于甜腻了。站在窗前的Tony可以从玻璃上看到May和Peter。  
May说“Stark先生跟我说今天的事情了。Peter你很棒。今后也得努力啊。”  
“好的，May”Peter笑了，雪白整齐的牙齿从分开的嘴唇里露出来，明亮的笑容似乎让屋子里的光线都亮了几分。  
“Peter你笑起来真好看。我最喜欢看你笑。是吧Mr. Stark。”May转过头问站在床边的Tony。  
“是的，Peter笑起来很好看。”  
May抬手抚摸Peter的脸颊“你应该多笑笑。”  
Peter抓住婶婶贴在自己脸颊上的手，就着这个动作吻了吻她的掌心“我会的……May……”  
两个人一起向May告辞，优秀的老板向优秀员工的家属表示一定会把优秀员工送回家。  
“您真好，Stark先生……”  
Tony想到白天发生的事情“我并不好。”  
“但是对我来说已经足够好了。”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 回程的路上，Tony按照跟May的约定亲自开车。两个人一直沉默着目视前方，密封良好的超跑车厢里的气氛有些沉闷，Tony觉得烦躁。

5、  
回程的路上，Tony按照跟May的约定亲自开车。两个人一直沉默着目视前方，密封良好的超跑车厢里的气氛有些沉闷，Tony觉得烦躁。  
Peter突然动了动身子，Tony马上转头去看，眼看着Peter从屁股底下沿着座椅的缝隙拽出一条黑色的蕾丝内裤，丁字裤……  
“Mr. Stark! Watch Out！”Peter突然看着前方大叫。  
Tony回头不知何时他已经开上了对向车道，此时猛打方向跟一辆大货车擦身而过，从后视镜里看到，大货车司机朝着他比了个中指。Tony拍了一下方向盘，转头看见Peter还在看他手里的蕾丝内裤，一把抢过来顺着窗户扔出去。  
耳边传来Peter低低的笑声，Tony用余光看过去，Peter半个身子都转过去，漏气一样的声音肩膀不住地抖动着，Tony心里的烦闷被这压抑的笑声一扫而光。  
“Peter……”Tony用左手摸了摸Peter的后背。  
“Is she hot？”  
“我不记得了。”Tony的确不记得了，他睡过的人太多，各种人在各种地方。  
“How about Miss. Potts?”  
“Peter？”Tony侧脸看看身边的人，Peter已经坐正目视前方，放在腿上的双手微微攥拳，车窗外的路灯将他的脸照的明明灭灭。  
有些事情，人们总是会把它想得过于简单同时又过于复杂。  
Tony把车停在Peter的公寓楼下。  
“Stark先生，今天真的非常感谢你。”Peter松开安全带准备下车。  
“那你怎么谢我？”  
Pete想了想，挪动身体跪在副驾驶的座椅上，上身跨过手刹，在Tony的脸颊上轻轻啄了一下。这个动作，实在纯情得过分，但是让Tony觉得心口发麻，伸手扶住了Peter的腰。  
“你还是不熟练。”  
“Stark先生要再教教我吗？”车厢内暗淡的灯光下Peter的眼睛闪着狡黠的光，  
“……”抬手轻轻捏住Peter的下巴，迎上了Peter等待着的嘴唇。  
两个人吻的过于忘情，直到Peter因为头撞到了车顶引发连锁反应咬了Tony的舌头，两个人才被迫分开。  
“我走了，Stark先生。”Peter不带留恋地开车门准备下车，Tony却一脚踩下了油门，Peter一下子摔在车座上慌慌张张地拉好车门“Mr. Stark!”  
“我改变主意了。”  
Peter看着车窗外快速向后掠去的风景“我今天可以喝酒吗？Mr. Stark？”  
“回去到酒窖里随便挑。”  
“上次还说我不够年龄。”  
“够年龄跟我上床。”  
……  
再一次进入失败之后，Tony觉得这一定是报应，他纵容未成年人喝酒，毫不阻拦第看着被二十年陈酿的Sauvignon Blanc征服和欺骗的Peter急匆匆地牛饮下了一整瓶葡萄酒。后来，醉酒的少年开始变得大胆，一边喝喝醉笑一边有意无意地开始勾引他的金主。  
“来做吧Stark先生，行使你的权力，这回不用戴套我们也没有人打扰。”  
或许没有人能拒绝这样直白又火热的邀请，然而在他被勾动情欲箭在弦上的时候，身下的人又开始挣扎必须要先洗澡。喝醉的人十分执拗，Tony几乎是咬着牙把两个人搬到浴室。  
“嘿嘿~我帮你扶着……”被全身赤裸面朝镜子压在浴室洗脸池上的少年，醉笑着看着镜子里的两个人，调整了一下身体把腿分得更开，手伸到后面主动握住Tony的阴茎将前端抵上自己的穴口甚至已经插进了一点点。  
Tony被Peter的动作激得额头青筋暴起，握住Peter的腰全身而入直接开始抽送。  
“嗯嗯！好胀……太快了……嗯……Stark先生的……好大……”Peter被插得全身发软，趴在洗手台上嘤嘤细语。   
不知是因为醉意深重还是因为身后人的抽送过于迅猛，Peter的双腿不住地颤抖，身体一直在向下瘫软，好几次Tony差点从他身体里滑出。Tony从来没有想今天这样觉得做爱是个折磨人的事情，醉酒的人无法控制自己的身体，Tony只得从他身体抽离。把人翻转过来抱着他坐上洗脸池，架起他的上腿再次进入。  
“嗯嗯！”半躺在洗手池上的小醉猫迷离着双眼，双腿大张靠在镜子上，瘫软的双臂垂在明亮如镜的大理石台面上，连呻吟声都是软绵绵的，酒精和情欲一同缔造出的柔弱又迷乱的样子让Tony的内心翻涌着怜爱和别样火热的情欲，抽送的动作也变得格外的轻柔。  
Peter靠在镜子上闭着眼睛扭动着上半身，随着Tony每一次的插入就耸动一下身子同时发出梦呓般呻吟，像是沉浸在一场春梦中。  
“这是什么？”  
“怎么？”男人发出问话的同时，动作也停止了，Peter睁开眼睛看着男人的手压在自己的腹部，手掌下面是一道极细微的伤疤，左侧的腋下一直延伸到肚脐，Tony知道这应该是疤痕修复之后的效果。  
“这个是……我的小秘密。”Peter只是看了一下，不甚在意地闭上了眼睛。  
“你还有多少秘密？”  
Peter皱皱眉，喉咙吞咽了一下，嗓音有些沙哑“秘密……”抓过Tony压在腹部的手放在自己脸上，甚至咬了咬Tony伸进他嘴里的拇指。  
Tony不再说话，揽住少年的腰身在他身体里动作，直到把两个人送上高潮。  
事后两个人一起洗澡，本来可以在浴缸里泡澡，但Peter一定要淋浴，完全站不稳的他抱着Tony的腰作为支撑。两个人身体紧贴，Tony拿着喷头为Peter冲洗身体，冲掉从Peter的肠道内倒流出来的精液。  
“嗯……Stark先生的身体，热热的，抱着好舒服。”  
“你觉得冷吗？”  
Peter额头抵在Tony肩上点点头“……冷……”  
“水太凉了？”  
Peter摇头，吐字带着醉意“总是……很冷……”  
Tony用空出来的那只手捉住Peter的一只手，的确很凉，冲了这么久热水都没有暖过来。  
一瓶贵腐酒是否有让人醉成这样的本事？  
Tony并不清楚Peter是真的喝醉了，还是在借酒撒疯。  
他会改变主意把Peter带回来，大概是因为Peter开车门的那一瞬，他看到少年眼中掠过的一丝异样的情绪，他说不上来那是什么却让他觉得不能放他一个人回去空荡荡的家里。  
也许也是这种感觉，让他把那样的协议推到一个只有十五岁的少年面签。也许是那种感觉让他忍不住一次又一次把Peter拥进怀里。  
Tony见过太多的人，他很清楚一个为了钱而出卖身体的人该是什么样子，但绝对不会是Peter这个样子。Peter的确是在求生，却不是迫于生计的那种。  
抚摸着Peter身上的伤疤“你的秘密……到底是什么……”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “啊……”  
> “啊……”  
> 同时高潮之后，Peter调整了一下姿势改成鸭子坐，双腿依旧夹着Tony的腰扒着他的肩膀趴在他肩头，他们此时面对面坐在别墅里巨大的飘窗窗台上，

6、  
“啊……”  
“啊……”  
同时高潮之后，Peter调整了一下姿势改成鸭子坐，双腿依旧夹着Tony的腰扒着他的肩膀趴在他肩头，他们此时面对面坐在别墅里巨大的飘窗窗台上，  
激烈的性事之后Tony抱着Peter继续用十指和手掌享受少年的身体，Peter像一只温顺又安静的小兔子一样蜷在他怀里。Tony觉得Peter的身体在阳光下更好看，皮肤白得发亮，体毛稀疏的身体光滑结实，这也是为什么两个人把战场从床上挪到窗边的原因，Tony可以在阳光下好好欣赏Peter身体的所有细节。Tony两手分别抓住Peter的两个臀瓣向两侧拉开，使还未完全闭合的肛口更大地张开，刚刚射进去的液体更多地涌出在真皮质的飘窗垫上积起一片可观的水渍。  
感受到男人的戏弄，Peter在Tony的侧颈上咬了一口，没什么威胁性的力道反而让人心里发痒。  
这只磨人的小兔子。  
他有一整个周末，两天时间好好欣赏他的身体。  
“有喜欢的女孩子了吗？”  
“我可以有吗？”  
“合同上并没有禁止谈恋爱，只是你不能跟其他人发生关系。说吧。”  
“先生你花钱是来让我上床的，还是听我讲故事的？”  
“都有。”Tony的手指滑过Peter身上的伤疤“还有这个，我也想知道。”  
“……”Peter搂住男人的脖子并没有说话。  
察觉到Peter无声的拒绝，Tony啧了一声，把人翻过去，抓过一只枕头垫在他小腹下面，让他臀部朝着自己的方向自然翘起。Tony分开Peter的臀瓣对准泥泞不堪的肛穴直接插入，这一次Tony没给Peter任何喘息的机会直接用高频率的抽插刺激着Peter的敏感点。Peter的理智被巨大的快感侵蚀，濒临失控的感觉让他胡乱挥动着手臂企图逃脱，被Tony一把抓住钳制双腕压在背上。  
看着Peter濒临高潮失控的样子，Tony一只手握紧他的双腕，另一只手抓住他的腰胯配合着不断加速的冲撞动作着。Peter被撞击着身体不断向前滑动，向前一点又会被拖回来。最后，男人将跪趴着的少年的腰身固定在一个合适的位置，用力挺身火热硕大的前端顶上少年身体深处最销魂的一点。  
“Mr. Stark！啊——！”Tony满意地看着少年身体抽搐了一下被强制送上高潮瘫倒在床上痉挛着喘息，继续在他体内进出延长高潮的持续时间。  
“先生……你……”一直未曾停止的抽送和后穴坚挺火热的触感让Peter心里一阵畏惧，男人居然还没有结束吗，软着声音求饶“我说……我说……先生……先……先不要动……”  
Tony威胁又惩罚的抓着Peter的腰胯再次挺送了几次，发出清脆的肉体撞击声“看你老不老实。”  
Peter伸长手臂去够扔在前方的手机，按亮手机屏幕。  
Tony看着锁屏壁纸上的女孩，他的想法是对的。  
“你很喜欢她吗？”  
“我不知道，可能是在跟风，漂亮又聪明的女孩儿总是不乏追求者。”  
“Peter你……真是个奇怪的孩子。”知道不可能得到另一个问题的答案，Tony附身压上了少年的脊背。  
“是吗……”  
……  
“你想要台相机吗？”  
累得昏昏欲睡的Peter在半梦半醒之间听到了这句话。  
他的确得到了一台相机，周一早上第一节课之前，授课老师提前来到教室亲自交给他的，巨大的包装箱，以及箱子上面的Tony·Stark已经在班里引起了不小的骚动。  
Peter拆开那个比课桌还要大的盒子，里面两个小包裹，一个里面装着镜头，另一个是相机。先把相机拿出来，相机是刚出的最新款，但是包装已经被人打开过，取出相机打开开机键发现记忆卡里面已经存了照片，此时同学们已经朝着Peter聚拢过来，看他开箱。  
打开相机相册之后，里面的照片差点让Peter把手里的机子扔出去，两个人香艳到淫靡的私密照让Peter哭笑不得，Peter并不是很理解Tony这个行为的意图，大概只是男人用来捉弄他的恶趣味之一，幼稚又恶劣。  
“Peter，可以给我看看嘛？”话音刚落就有一双手伸过来要拿Peter手里的相机，Peter关相机放进盒子里一气呵成。  
“不行。”  
十分干脆的拒绝让Ned非常尴尬，毕竟就他跟Peter的关系来说，这种情况几乎没有过。  
“没准只是个模型。”所有人顺着声音转头，Flesh侧身坐着两只手分开搭在两张课桌上“甚至可能是他自己寄给自己的。”  
有人问“为什么，他这么做有什么好处？”  
Flesh耸耸肩“没准比较拉风‘Hi,大家快来看Tony·Stark送我礼物啦！’什么的。”  
“Peter现在在Stark工业实习，这算不算是员工福利？而且我上周还看到Stark先生亲自开车送Peter回家，后来他们又一起开车走了。”Ned说。  
“woooo！”同学们因Ned的发言而发出一阵惊叹。  
更加震惊的还是Peter“Ned！你什么时候看到我和Stark先生……把我送回家的。”  
“上周五我去找你，你没看见我。”  
“或许你可以请他来参加Liz的Party。”  
“？”Peter疑惑地看向Liz。  
“是啊，明天晚上我请大家来玩，欢迎你也来Peter。”  
“对，你可以请Stark先生过来。可以送你礼物送你回家的关系，请他过来应该不成问题吧。”  
上课铃敲响之后，同学们各自回到座位，课前的小骚动渐渐平息。  
如果有什么能将Tony·Stark从丰富的夜生活里拖走，那一定是他实验室里那堆宝贝。最近手里有一个新项目，所以Tony暂时在欢场销声匿迹呆在自己的实验室里忙碌，当然这并不代表他在工作间隙没有任何‘余兴活动’。  
但是今天怀里的人似乎一直在走神。  
“你在想什么？”  
难得坦诚的Peter将白天学校里发生的事情和盘托出。  
“Liz，你喜欢的那个女孩？”  
“……”  
“我可以去。”  
“我要拿什么换您的时间呢？”Peter清楚，他会这么爽快的答应一定是有条件的。  
Tony意有所指地看了看Peter的胸口。明白他的意图，Peter依旧选择沉默。  
“那明天的事，你自己想办法吧。”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 昨天接到一个朋友醉酒后的电话Tony才发现，他最近似乎把工作以外全部的注意都放到了Peter身上。

昨天接到一个朋友醉酒后的电话Tony才发现，他最近似乎把工作以外全部的注意都放到了Peter身上。  
Tony坐在他的银色超跑里看无人机拍回来的视频画面，还有他给Peter的那个通讯器里传回来的音频——依旧是偷窥狂一样的行为。  
这段时间他都非常不像自己，他对待Peter的方法实在是太不Tony·Stark了。以往来说，他处理这种关系的方式一般都是，签订合约之后，给自己的宠物套上项圈，然后将绳索无限延长，只要他们可以守住合同条款和底线，自由几乎是无止境的。而且，通常情况下，先感到厌倦的往往是他。‘宠物们’会变得越来越粘人，或者是……产生恋爱的错觉，这对他来说都是越界的行为，是不能容忍的。或者是，单纯被饲主厌倦。  
但不知为何，他会被这个看上去平平无奇的孩子搅乱步调，自从第一次见面Peter就牵动了他的心弦，而且他对他越来越好奇，这个一眼看上去单纯得毫无杂质的少年，似乎比想象中要复杂，再一次想到他身上的伤痕，Tony迫切地想知道，Peter身上究竟藏了多少秘密。  
Tony历数这段时间同Peter相处的方式。捉弄他、欺负他甚至是蹂躏他，看他红着眼睛淌着眼泪的样子，看他明明不愿意却碍于合同条款不得不接受他所有“变态”的要求，那种无力反抗、无可奈何的样子，原来一个人对另一个人绝对的支配会真的让人上瘾。他从来没有这样对待过他的任何一位合约人，似乎想要凭借一直合约占尽便宜，又像一个混蛋一样肆无忌惮地蹂躏别人的身体，甚至是尊严。  
Tony觉得自己在一个危险的深渊边缘游走着。  
车厢里这个狭小又相对安静的空间给了Tony思考的时间，他现在并没有播放声音，只看着屏幕上的视频画面，他看着Peter跟Ned走进Liz家的别墅。  
看着置身于同龄人中间的Peter，他跟周围的一切显得那么格格不入，然而他又必须要融入其中，一直都是备受人关注的焦点人物Tony·Stark并不能理解那些被被边缘化的小人物们的窘迫。  
Tony突然睁大眼睛看着屏幕上的画面，此时Peter正跟他暗恋的女孩儿面对面站在一起，Tony按下了音频播放按钮。  
……  
“Peter，你应该更勇敢一些。”女孩儿这样说。  
Peter的脸上有淡淡的红晕，在面对喜欢的人的时候，兴奋和害羞是很正常的“比如？”  
“各种事情。”女孩子的回答让Tony把手伸向了自己的手机。  
Peter看着Liz，淡蓝色的雪纺衫，衣服上面印着他叫不出名字的花朵，但不管怎么说，Liz穿这件衣服真好看，而此时Liz正在看着他，刚刚又说了那样的话。Peter看着Liz的脸，想着两个人的对话，鬼使神差地张开了嘴“I like ……”  
Peter那个既神经质又无比喜感的手机铃声引起了身边人的哄堂大笑，Peter像逃跑一样抓着自己的手机跑了出去“Mr. Stark？”  
他本以为他不会来的。  
“Hi Kid,我希望你今天玩得很开心，但是我今天的工作提前结束，恐怕你也得提前从Party上离场了。”  
Peter回头看看依旧在屋子里的Ned，无人问津的他此时显得无助又尴尬。他无所谓Flesh的嘲讽和捉弄，但一切因他而起他不能就这样把Ned留在这里“Stark先生，您可以帮我把我的朋友送回家么？”  
电话那边停顿了一下“可以。”  
Peter放下电话走进屋子找到Ned“Ned，你想见见Stark先生吗？”  
“他在哪儿？！”Ned两眼闪烁着兴奋的光泽。  
“在外面。”  
“他为什么不进来。”  
“Ned，你觉得Stark先生会来参加一个高中生组织的Party吗？”  
“那他为什么会过来。”  
“……我现在要走了，你想见就跟我走，如果你想继续留在这里被Flesh当成笑料那也随便你。”  
Ned朝着Flesh的方向看了看，Flesh是今晚的DJ，他被挡在人群中间暂时还没看到Peter和自己。对Stark先生的好奇和对Flesh的“恐惧”让Ned觉得跟着Peter离开，两个人在尽量不引人注意的情况下离开了会场，来到别墅外面。Peter按照Tony给出的坐标找到他停车的位置。  
在Tony摇下车窗露出脸来的一瞬间，Ned像个见到偶像的迷弟一样大声尖叫 “哇哦！活的Stark先生！Peter，我就知道你一定能把Stark先生请过来。”  
Tony的声音有些冷淡“Sorry，我不是来参加Party的，我是来带Peter走的。”  
“Mr. Stark！”Peter急切地叫了一声。  
“怎么了，Mr. Parker？”  
“没什么，我们可以上车了吗，Stark先生 。”  
坐进车里之后，Ned依旧很兴奋“Stark先生，您经常亲自送员工回家吗？”  
“只有比较特别的那些。”  
“Peter很特别吗？”  
“算是吧。”  
“Mr. Stark，下一个路口请右转。”  
Peter看着窗外，Tony在专心开车，坐在车后座上的Ned在兴奋劲儿过去之后，隐隐觉得车厢里的气氛有些尴尬。  
Tony把车停在Ned家附近，跟Peter的家只隔了一栋楼，Ned拉开车门拍了一下前座的Peter“谢谢您Stark先生，我们走了。Peter！”  
“你回家吧，Peter得跟我走。”  
“可是已经这么晚了，他还有工作要做吗？”  
“是啊，他还要赚钱给他的婶婶治病。”  
“Ned，晚安。”前座的Peter幽幽地说了一声，没有回头。  
没有人比Ned更清楚Peter家里的情况，但是无能为力的他也只能在下车之后，看着载着好友离开的车子默默叹气。  
“谢谢您Stark先生。”  
“这次又是为什么？”  
“谢谢您送Ned回家。”  
“今晚我没有在Party上出现，明天你们到学校怎么办？”  
“……”Peter没有回答，靠在车座上苦恼地闭上了眼睛。  
“你们两个是很好的朋友吗？”  
“我只有Ned一个朋友，所以……是的……”  
回到别墅之后，Peter很自觉地上楼“Stark先生，我在床上等您。”  
“今天你先睡吧。”Tony看着楼梯上的Peter疑惑地转过身“怎么了？没人抱着你睡不着?”  
“不是。晚安，Stark先生。”Peter拖沓着脚步上楼。  
“晚安，Mr. Parker。”Tony目送着他消失在螺旋状楼梯的终点。  
Tony今天其实没什么工作，但他故意在工作间呆到很晚，回卧室的时候Peter已经抱着被子睡着了。这大概是他在这个别墅里度过的第一个‘单纯’的夜晚。Tony走到床边坐下，屋子里有微弱的夜灯，第一次这样看熟睡中的Peter，毫无防备的，单纯无害。  
是不是一直以来自己才是被牵着鼻子走的那个人，是他在纵容自己做了那些‘过分’，或者说Peter在渴望着这些。Peter远没有想象中那么纯良，他编织了一张巨大的网，然后一步步引诱自己走进他的陷阱之中。他的可怜、生涩、驯服不过是诱饵，他知道如何勾起一个成年男性的兽性，自己一点点沦陷其中而Peter就坐在他的大网中央，以一个少年的姿态，等待着被他诱惑的男人坠入他的陷阱……  
Peter身上那种一尘不染的纯洁，让他从一开始就放松了警惕，以至于猛然醒悟时，一切已经太晚了。  
这种认知让Tony有种挫败感，十几岁开始纵横情场，名副其实的花花公子，被他揉碎的芳心，被他辜负的人不计其数。这次居然阴沟里翻船，被这么个小屁孩儿打乱了步调。难不成真是有报应存在？  
“小东西，你可真有本事。”  
我的心思都被你搅乱了，可你是怎么想的呢？  
Tony觉得他不能总被一个小孩儿牵着鼻子走了。


	8. Chapter 8

“还记得我说的那家土耳其烤肉吗？”  
“记得。”  
“一会儿Happy会去接你，直接来大厦，带你去吃。”  
“好的，Stark先生。”  
电话那边传来类似抽水的声音，Tony心里浮现出一个想法，压低嗓音用气音对着电话那头的人说“你现在在洗手间的隔间里？”  
“是的……先生。”Peter觉得呼吸一窒，安静地等待电话那头的指令。  
“……算了……晚上再说……一会儿见。”  
对面直接切断了电话，Peter靠在隔间的门上闭上眼睛，在电话切断之前，他依稀听到了对面有人叫了一声  
“Tony。”  
当然，那个声音不属于Potts小姐。  
这是第二次来到这座大厦，Peter按照记忆中的路线上楼找到Stark先生的办公室，Stark先生给了他特别胸卡，一路上畅通无阻直接到了CEO办公室。  
CEO办公室外的格子间，已经见怪不怪的助理们只从面前的电脑屏幕上抬了抬眼皮瞄了一眼Peter就垂下眼睛继续工作，Peter走到对开的木门前，抬手敲门。  
“进来。”  
“Mr. Stark……I……I’m sorry.”进到屋里之后，眼前的情景让Peter低下头想要回避。  
办公室里面除了Stark先生以外还有一个人，背对着Peter靠在办公桌上，只能看到对方类似少年的体态和金色的头发。  
“Mr. Parker？”听到声音的Tony歪着身子从坐在他办公桌上的少年身后探出头来。  
“是的，Stark先生。”  
“对不起，Mr. Parker，我这里还有个约，你的项目我们明天再说。你现在可以走了，Mr. Parker？”  
“好的，Stark先生。”Peter转动门把准备转身出去。  
“没关系，Tony”坐在办公桌上的人下来“你很忙我就先等一下。”  
“没事，不是很重要的事情，你难得来纽约。”  
Tony看着办公室的大门关上，想着Peter离开前回头看向自己的眼神。  
“你怎么走？需要我帮你安排车吗？”Potts小姐迎面走来。  
“谢谢，不过我可以自己走，从这里坐车很方便。”  
“你不好奇屋里的人是谁吗？”  
Peter一脚跨进电梯里转过身对着电梯门外的Potts说“Potts小姐，我知道我是什么。”  
Peter在路上耽搁了一些时间，傍晚的时候才回到只有他一个人的小公寓，屋子里面大部分的家具都罩着防尘布，吃掉已经完全冷掉的三明治，Peter洗了个澡。擦干身体躺到床上Peter翻过身看放在枕边打开的电脑，上面是飞速滚动的代码。  
“Mr. Stark……”Peter把两只手伸进睡衣里面，冰凉的触感让他瑟缩了一下“I’m cold.”  
不知不觉地睡着，不知睡了多久的Peter起床给自己到了杯水。  
敲门声响起，Peter放下手里的杯子去开门，然后就被闯进来的人推着压在餐桌上。  
“先生……等一下……”Peter抓着Tony的手腕想阻拦他下一步的动作。  
“别告诉我你没洗澡……”男人炽热的气息烙在Peter的侧颈。  
“洗过了……”  
“那就好。”Tony甩开他的手，将Peter的裤子褪到臀部以下，分开他的臀瓣用硕大的龟头撑开少年的花穴，直接挺身进入。  
“啊——！”一只手被Tony压在背后，Peter单手撑在桌上承受着男人的动作，粗鲁的进入痛得他全身紧绷，汗水混着泪水顺着脸颊滚落“Stark先生……请您轻一点……”  
“不行。”残忍地拒绝少年的请求，Tony松开Peter的手，自领口扯开他的睡衣，褪到手臂，压下他的腰，啃咬着他的肩膀再次用力挺身完全进入Peter的身体。  
“啊……”Peter趴在桌上颤抖着呻吟，下巴到锁骨崩成一条直线。  
“你居然真的走了？”Tony在Peter的耳边粗重地喘息，恶狠狠地带着一股邪火，他不想这样的，是他让Peter走的，但他就是不能接受Peter的平静。没有充分扩张的甬道夹得他有些疼，分开他的臀瓣，变换着频率抽送看着少年的花穴吞吐自己的巨物，一掌打在丰润紧实的臀瓣上，满足地呻吟着看到雪白的臀肉抖动着浮现出粉红色的手印，用各种方式玩弄少年的身体总会给他带来莫大的快感和满足。而Peter也近乎于无原则地满足他各种各样的要求，陪着他一起疯。  
Peter全部的注意力都用来承受粗暴的性爱带来的疼痛，上身无力地趴在桌上“我们的协议写了，我对您应该无条件服从。嗯……”  
“——！”Tony拿起放在桌上泡着冰块的柠檬水，一下子浇在Peter背上。  
“啊！！！”冰水浇在背上，突如其来的巨大刺激让Peter全身巨颤仰起头尖叫。  
“啊——！”Peter再刺激下大力收紧的后穴带来的巨大快感让Tony爽的几乎灵魂出窍，咬着牙从Peter的身体里退出，忍下射精的欲望。  
“先……先生？”  
“想要吗？自己来。”Tony用被Peter的后穴含得湿漉漉的器官戳戳少年的臀部，又蹭过他的臀缝。  
Peter用一只手撑住桌面撑起上身，另一只手伸向后方……  
Ned走进Peter家所在的公寓楼，May病了以后终日忙碌的Peter给了他一把钥匙，在他必须去打工或者去医院看望May的时候，Ned会来帮他查看一下房子的状况。  
打开门听到屋里面有响动，餐厅里有灯光，Ned顺手拿起了就放在门边的棒球棍，攥紧举高蹑手蹑脚地朝餐厅走去。  
餐厅内的景象让Ned震惊，贴在一起耸动的影子，他不知道背对着自己的另外一个人是谁，但Ned认得出那双拖鞋和被踩在脚下的睡裤。  
以及Peter凄惨的哭叫声。  
“放开他！”几乎是本能地，Ned高高举起球棒朝着眼前的人用尽全力打了下去。  
Peter庆幸在这种情况下，他还能保持对危险的灵敏知觉，下意识反手推开身上的人，然后左臂就着着实实挨了一下“啊——！”  
“呜……”冲击到来的一瞬间感受到的是火热的酥麻，之后才是疼痛，Peter捂着被打的胳膊一下子瘫坐在地上，接着豆大的汗珠连续不断地从额头上滚落。  
“Peter，你怎么样，让我看看……”Tony赶快去查看Peter的情况，他疼的嘶嘶地抽气，拉下他捂着右臂的手，被打到的部位已经骨折，且断骨已经错位。  
“Peter对不起……我……”Ned慌张地扔掉手里的球棒，他也没想到那一下会打得那么重。  
“站在那儿别动！”男人压抑着愤怒的低沉咆哮瞬间让Ned汗毛倒竖背上全是冷汗，愣愣地站在那里大气也不敢出。  
“Stark先生……不怪他……能不能先送我去医院……”  
“好……还能走吗？”  
“可以。”  
Peter在Tony的搀扶下小心地站起来，光裸的下身和顺着大腿流淌下来的液体让他愣了一下“Stark先生我得……我得先清理一下还得换件衣服。”  
“好，我帮你。”Tony拖着他骨折的手臂扶着Peter的腰往浴室走。  
站在一边的Ned试探地开口“我去给你拿衣服。”  
Tony回头看Ned，凌厉的目光又把Ned吓得瑟缩了一下，Peter没有看Ned只是点了点头“谢谢你，Ned。”  
给Peter冲洗干净之后帮他穿衣服，虽然Ned给Peter准备是开身的衬衫但Tony为他拉上衣袖的时候还是不小心碰到的断骨处， Peter“嗯”了一声，身体抽搐了一下，三个人出门，依旧战战兢兢的Ned帮Peter锁好门。  
Tony拉开副驾驶的车门小心地扶着Peter坐进去，拉上车门之前，Ned问了一句“Peter，有什么我可以帮你的吗？”  
“回家去，今天的事别跟任何人说好吗？”  
Ned点点头“好的。我向你保证。”  
Tony让Pepper联系了自己的私人医生，Tony开车带着两个人一路狂飙到了医生的诊所，路上Tony又亲自给医生打电话说了一下情况，医生马上为Peter进行手术，三个小时之后Peter被推出手术室推回病房。  
Tony等着他醒来，中途叫了一份外卖。  
Peter醒来的时候离天亮还有两个小时，麻醉的药效还没有完全过去，虽然睁开眼睛但仍旧不是很清醒的他双眼漫无目的地环视病房。  
“芝士汉堡。要吃吗？”Tony把一个汉堡放在Peter胸口。  
“谢谢。”Peter挣扎着要坐起来，Tony过来帮着他坐好。  
“除了谢谢、对不起还有Stark先生，你还有别的话说吗？”  
“……”  
“Peter，我跟那个孩子。我们是……”  
“Stark先生为什么要跟我说这个？”Peter直接打断Tony的话。  
Tony停顿一下，看Peter没有任何表情的脸“你真的一点都不在意吗？”  
“我为什么要在意您跟谁在一起？我比较在意……您会不会跟我解除协议。”  
“只有这些？”  
“Stark先生，您提醒过我，不能越界。”  
“你可不可以，不那么有契约精神。”  
Peter看看一直陪在自己身边的Tony，再看看窗外已经开始泛白的天空”Stark先生，请您回去休息吧。”  
医生让Peter至少住院一个星期，第二天无所事事的Peter放任自己昏昏沉沉地睡了一天，被人叫醒过几次，量体温、吃药或者是吃饭，随便喝了几口汤就把小桌一推躺下继续睡。  
再次睁开眼睛的时候，已经临近傍晚时分，床头堆了一大堆零食，床边多了个人。  
“Ned？”  
“Peter……对不起……我没想到会打到你。”Ned还是非常内疚。  
“我知道……Ned，谢谢你在看到了昨天的事情之后还愿意来见我。”  
“我也不知道为什么，但是我觉得你不管做什么总是有你的理由。”  
Peter眯着眼睛看Ned“你这么相信我吗？那在你心里我是什么？”  
“没准你是个神秘特工或者超级英雄。”  
Peter笑着捶了一下Ned的胸口“Ned！你电影看太多了！”  
“Peter……”Ned突然严肃起来的表情让Peter唇边的笑容一点点消失“你跟Stark先生究竟……”  
“Ned……有些事情我会告诉你……但不是现在。”  
“Peter，不管发生什么，我们永远是好兄弟。”  
“谢谢你，Ned。”


	9. 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Stark先生，我想出院。”住院第二天，Peter坐在床上对只有深夜才能过来看他的Stark先生说，病号服过大的领口几乎让他的肩膀都露在外面。  
> “不行，医生说至少要等到伤口拆线，而且医生跟我说这两天你一到晚上就会发烧。。“  
> “这里费用太高了，我承担不了。”  
> “你所有的开销都是我支付的。”Tony拉过椅子在Peter面前，认真地注视着他，没有直接拆穿他的谎话。

9、  
“Stark先生，我想出院。”住院第二天，Peter坐在床上对只有深夜才能过来看他的Stark先生说，病号服过大的领口几乎让他的肩膀都露在外面。  
“不行，医生说至少要等到伤口拆线，而且医生跟我说这两天你一到晚上就会发烧。。“  
“这里费用太高了，我承担不了。”  
“你所有的开销都是我支付的。”Tony拉过椅子在Peter面前，认真地注视着他，没有直接拆穿他的谎话。  
“……我……我不喜欢这里……消毒水的味道、仪器的声音还有那些医生和护士，医生和护士对我都很好，但是我……我不想呆在这里，这一切都让我想起躺在医院里的May还有那些睡在她床边的夜晚。医院里总会发生不好的事情，人们来的时候还好好的，接着他们……Ben，May，还有很多很多人。”  
“我可以去跟医生说。但是你大概要跟我走，你那间公寓不适合养伤，这样可以吗？”Tony坐在Peter对面，神态、声音和语气的过分郑重让Peter觉得不自然，但是他依旧习惯性地点头。  
“可以……”  
“……”Tony起身，出门之前揉了揉Peter的头发，动作十分轻柔，像是在抚摸一只容易受到惊吓的幼崽。  
跟医生交涉的过程异常顺利，半个小时之后，Tony把Peter从医院带走回到别墅里。  
“你的房间。”在Peter习惯性地走进主卧之前，Tony把他带到了另外一间卧室。  
“Stark先生？”Peter站在门里回头看Tony。  
“我想……或许我们可以换一种相处方式。”Tony站在门外两个人保持着礼貌而疏远的距离。  
“……”  
“协议依旧有效，如果这是你担心的，但是对履行方式做一些变更。”  
“Stark先生……您说的那种方式，我没有试过。我不知道能不能让您满意。”  
“我也很久没有过了，但是我们可以一起从头开始。  
“Stark先生，您确定……？”  
当肉体关系开始同感情融合，一切似乎都变得复杂起来……  
Tony抱了抱Peter，如果不是顾忌他打着石膏的手臂，这个拥抱会更结实一些“晚安Peter。做个好梦。”  
说完，Tony把Peter推进了房间，然后为他关上门。  
Tony矫枉过正了。  
即使理智告诉他眼下最正确的做法是放Peter离开，但是他做不到。所以他一如既往地按照自己的想法行事。  
但是Tony无法否认，Peter的身体对他有致命的吸引，他大概从未遇到过身体如此合拍的人。Peter几乎将少年的清纯和成人的肉欲合二为一，带着一种魔力。Peter的手臂骨折了，而且Tony不能再对Peter有什么“过激”行为。Tony能控制自己的行为，却不能控制自己的感情，造成的结果就是他一边用几乎会将Peter烧穿的火热眼神注视着他，一边在偶尔不小心的肢体接触之后，像触电一样躲开。  
在Stark先生又一次毫不在意地同他擦身而过之后，Peter觉得自己大概把事情搞砸了。他不喜欢这样。Stark先生现在待他如同一只易受惊吓的动物幼崽或者是意见易碎品，这究竟是说明Stark先生在意他，还是厌倦的开始？  
Peter在床上辗转反侧，每晚Stark先生都会在卧室门口拥抱他、祝他好梦，但他注定不会有好梦，因为他根本无法入睡。Peter从床上爬起来在房间里来回踱步，离开房间在走廊上徘徊。Peter站在Tony的卧室门外，偶尔闪烁着寂寞的眼神看向紧闭的房门，回想着他在那里度过的夜晚，回想着Stark先生的亲吻和抚摸。  
“怎么办Stark先生……我比我想象中还要贪心。”  
毫无睡意又无事可做的Peter沿着螺旋状的楼梯走下楼，正在大厅里乱转的时候Stark先生的声音突然响起。  
“Peter，是你在大厅里吗？”  
“呃……是的Stark先生。”  
“你能不能帮我煮杯咖啡拿到楼下来，我叫Jarvis给你开门。”  
“好的。”  
Peter端着咖啡下楼，喜欢甜食的Stark先生喝咖啡居然偏爱不加糖奶的美式或者是浓缩咖啡。实验室的玻璃门打开，Peter走进去。Tony听见声音，从工作台旁边走过来，从Peter手里拿走咖啡，两个人甚至没有眼神交流，Peter抿了抿嘴，低下头。  
“谢谢。”Tony端着咖啡走到一旁的沙发边坐下。  
“……”Peter看到Tony把咖啡放在桌上，然后端起了酒杯。  
没有收到离开的指令的Peter依旧站在那里好奇地东张西望。  
“Jericho导弹。”Tony端着酒杯指了指电脑上的3D模拟图“过两天我要给国防部做一个武器展示。”  
“所以先生您不在家的这两天，我要离开吗？”  
“不用，你还住在这里。我明天让Pepper问一下医生你伤口拆线的时间。”Tony朝Peter招了招手，示意他走过去。  
“Stark先生……”Peter径直到Tony面前，不顾后者拍着身边的位置示意他坐下的动作，直接分开双腿跪在沙发上，顺势坐上Tony的膝盖，用完好的左手摸上男人的头，手指插进他的发间。  
“Peter……”Tony有些惊讶地抬头看着Peter。  
Peter低头用嘴唇蹭着Tony的嘴唇索吻，Tony顾忌Peter的断臂一只手托住他的腰胯提供支撑，然后同少年亲吻。几天来完全禁欲的生活，这个吻就像一股清泉滋润着Tony快要干涸的精神。Peter另外一只手顺着Tony的胸口向下抚摸，直到Tony腿间，他想拉开拉链直接抓住里面的部位，却被Tony拦住了动作，自己的手被男人宽厚火热的手掌包裹住，然后被用力地攥了两下。  
“Peter……你不需要这样……”  
“先生……您好久没有抱过我了。您已经厌倦我了吗？”Peter的眼神有些寂寞，还带着点委屈。  
“那你现在，究竟是怎么想的？”  
“我只是……Stark先生我不知道，您身边有那么多人，那么多优秀的人，我只是所有那些追逐您的人当众最平凡的一个，我随时可以被换掉，我告诉自己不能太贪心……我不能陷得太深……而且……我可能会给您带来很多麻烦。”  
“什么麻烦？”  
“我还没成年。”  
“Peter，你是不是又发烧了？”摸摸男孩儿的额头，果然是一片滚烫。  
“这个是？”Peter突然发现了什么，从面前的置物架上面拿下一个相框，里面是一张旧照片，照片里的Tony十分年轻还带着几分稚气，帅气逼人，怀里抱着一个还没睁开眼睛的婴儿“这个……”  
“哦，这个。”Tony从Peter手里拿过相框，看了眼照片表情变得无比怀念“我第一次抱一个婴儿，新生儿。”  
Tony记得这张照片，他能回忆起那个情景，刚刚吃饱的婴孩儿躺在他怀里，泛着奶香味的柔软身体，绵软的呼吸。照片上还有孩子的父母，一对杰出的科学家，给自己这个MIT的学生，一个逃家的少年，家人般的温暖。  
“他躺在我怀里，身体是那么柔软。他叫……Peter……Parker。这个……是你？！”Tony激动得几乎站起来，他看看Peter又看看照片，看着Peter跟照片里Parker夫妇无比相似的眉眼。  
“Stark先生这不重要。”Peter把Tony手里的相框抽走扔在一边。  
“不！这很重要，Peter到底怎么回事？你父母出事之后我叫人去找过你……你为什么不直接来找我？”Peter的父母空难遇害的事情他知道，那个时候他刚刚开始管理公司不久，即使当时被公司内部和董事会之间的各种事情搞到焦头烂额，他也派人去寻找过Parker夫妇的孩子，但最终一切石沉大海杳无音信。他没想到自己在寻找的人，居然一直就在自己眼皮自己底下，而现在他居然还坐在自己怀里“我们有很多方式可以见面，为什么你偏偏选这一种？”  
“我想要的不是那些，我知道你的存在，那张照片我也有，我一直想见你。但是让你找到我和我直接来找你有什么区别呢？给我存一笔信托基金还是一直资助我直到大学毕业？见到你之后我才发现，我比想象中更贪心。我想被你抱着Stark先生，不管是哪种拥抱。”面对质问，Peter一口气说完一大段话，中途没有换气的他此时头晕脑胀地趴在Tony肩上“我想被你抱着……Tony……”  
“……”


	10. 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter第一次觉得Stark先生的床大得没有边际，此时的他深陷欲海无法上岸。他像一条被快要被海浪拍碎的破破烂烂的小船随波逐流，Peter趴在床上，茫然地朝床沿伸出手去，却被身上的人一把抓住拖回。  
> 男人壮硕的身躯压在少年略显纤瘦的身体上，他的腰胯抵着他的臀部，Tony贴着Peter的身体耸动，前端在他身体的最深处研磨。  
> “Stark……先生……唔……”  
> 在听完Peter的告白之后，Tony就直接将他压在了实验室的沙发上，如Peter认知中的，深情款款细水长流从来都不是这个男人表达爱意的方式，他永远如火焰和熔岩一般，火热的激烈的甚而是粗暴的，Peter确定这个男人会把自己碾碎成泥，烧成灰烬。

10  
Peter第一次觉得Stark先生的床大得没有边际，此时的他深陷欲海无法上岸。他像一条被快要被海浪拍碎的破破烂烂的小船随波逐流，Peter趴在床上，茫然地朝床沿伸出手去，却被身上的人一把抓住拖回。  
男人壮硕的身躯压在少年略显纤瘦的身体上，他的腰胯抵着他的臀部，Tony贴着Peter的身体耸动，前端在他身体的最深处研磨。  
“Stark……先生……唔……”  
在听完Peter的告白之后，Tony就直接将他压在了实验室的沙发上，如Peter认知中的，深情款款细水长流从来都不是这个男人表达爱意的方式，他永远如火焰和熔岩一般，火热的激烈的甚而是粗暴的，Peter确定这个男人会把自己碾碎成泥，烧成灰烬。  
就连他的温柔也是，今天Tony的动作异常悠长绵缓，就连为Peter脱下内裤的动作也是一样，如果不是他一边在Peter脸颊上印下细碎的亲吻一边反复询问Peter的感受和征求他的许可，Peter几乎要怀疑这是Stark先生新的折磨他的方式。  
Peter被脑袋里高烧造成的眩晕和Stark先生在耳边细碎的聒噪搞得不胜其烦，直接将身上的男人推翻在地上，骑上了他的腰胯，主动坐上男人挺立火热的器官。  
“嗯……”没有充分润滑的滞涩让Peter咬着嘴唇眉头紧皱。  
“哦……Peter……”被高热紧致的后穴吞入带来销魂的快感让Tony忍不住叹息，扶在Peter腰上的双手由辅助变成了禁制，Tony终究是忍耐不住向上挺腰。  
“啊！”体内的敏感点被狠狠地碾过，早已抖得不成样子的双腿现在完全瘫软，Peter重重地坐在Tony胯间“啊！啊啊！”  
Tony抓着Peter的腰胯准备开动的时候，突然被他按住了肩膀“Stark先生……让我来可以吗？”  
不知是高烧还是害羞，Peter满脸通红，低着头不敢看Tony。于是Tony摊手摊脚地躺好，Peter一只手压上Tony的胸口，在男人身上动作起来，但是完全不得要领，勉强动了几下之后甚至还弄疼了自己，Peter完全脱力地坐在Tony身上颤抖。高热的后穴和他不断都抖动的身体，让深埋在Peter体内的Tony觉得即使什么都不做也别有一番风味。  
Tony到底不忍心让Peter太煎熬，双手抓住Peter的腰稍稍太高，开始进出挺送起来。  
“嗯嗯嗯！Stark先生！”很快Peter便在快感的侵扰之下不住地扭动身体呻吟起来，两人相连的地方被体液打湿滑腻一片。  
Peter趴在Tony胸口一边承受着他的动作一边小声问道“先生，我里面舒服吗？”  
“你很棒！”  
Peter在发烧，不该在这种时候做这种事情，但是他们早就已经越界太多，这一点点反倒像是情趣。  
“啊——！”Tony直接将Peter送上高潮，然后从他身体里抽离，把人抱了起来。  
“先生？”  
“叫Tony……”  
“……Tony……”  
“我们得换个地方……”  
在实验室里做爱虽然很有情趣，但毕竟不会很舒服，况且Peter还发着烧，Tony下身还硬着，抱着Peter一直回到了卧室，把人放到床上。  
Peter听到耳边细碎的声响，刚调整了一下姿势便被Tony捞起双腿，Peter勉强地抬起上身。  
“今天的事……不得不说……是你自找的……”  
“唔……”被直接侵犯到身体最深处，Peter羸弱地轻轻哼了一声倒回床上，接下来的时间里，Peter好像被人抽走了骨头，在Tony身下无力地舒展着身体，他甚至发不出声音，只能张着嘴喘息。  
“Peter，你还好吗？”Tony将手臂从Peter的腋下穿过，反勾住他的肩膀让趴在床上的人转过身。  
“我很好……”Peter的声音，细弱绵软得像一只孱弱的幼猫。  
“对不起。”Tony痛惜地抱着他，低下头衔住他的嘴唇，勾着Peter的舌头与他亲吻。Peter累狠了，舌头到嘴唇都是软绵绵的，Tony好像含住了一口黄油，疲倦至极的Peter做不出回应，轻轻呜咽了两声口水顺着嘴角滴落下来。  
吻闭，Peter瘫软地趴回床上喘息，感觉Tony从他体内抽离，看着男人把摘下来的安全套打结扔进床边的纸篓，Peter探头看了看纸篓里面那几个用过后丢弃的安全套，语气无比惋惜地说“真可惜。”  
正埋头清理的Tony被Peter话搞得打了个机灵，回头看着男孩儿疲惫又狡黠的笑容突然怒从心头起，拇指中指环成一个圈抬手就要弹Peter的额头，少年被唬的紧紧闭上眼睛转头想把脸埋进被子里。  
看他这幅样子Tony怒极反笑“不然呢？你能给我生个孩子？”  
闻言Peter睁开了眼睛，看看Tony，然后垂下眼看着床单“对啊……孩子……”  
没想到Peter真的因为一句戏言走心了，Tony还是弹了弹他的额头，很轻柔的力道“小小年纪，想什么乱七八糟的。”  
Tony摸摸Peter的额头，刚刚的情事让他大汗淋漓，这会儿倒是退烧了，Tony给两个人稍微擦拭了一下身体，然后躺回床上紧紧拥住Peter。  
他们彼此肢体交缠，蜷缩着入睡，好像一对睡在母亲子宫里的双生子，大概今夜他们都能一夜好梦。  
“我爱你，Peter。”  
他们一觉睡到第二天的中午，两个人一起洗澡，在淋浴底下冲洗之后两个人一起做进浴缸里面，Tony的前胸贴着Peter的后背，两个人这样安静地抱着坐了一会儿，几乎可以感受到彼此的心跳，Peter打着石膏的手臂上面缠着保鲜膜防止浸湿。  
Tony摸着他的手臂问他“疼吗？”  
“开始的时候有点，现在好了。”  
Tony沉默了一会儿“你是怎么做到的？”  
“做到什么？”  
“原谅那些伤害你的人，比如说我。”  
“Stark先生！”Peter转头看Tony，后者被他突然严肃的语气吓得一愣，睁大深焦糖色的眼睛看着Peter“Stark先生从来没有伤害过我，虽然有的时候你的做法好像很过分，但是你从来没有真正伤到我……我也……”  
Peter说话的声音越来越小，到最后直接捂住了Tony的眼睛“Stark先生……请不要这样看着我……我……”  
被那双大而明亮，过分美丽的焦糖色眼睛，一瞬不瞬地看着，尤其那里面还带着些许被“吓到”的委屈和可怜，纵然知道这是男人故意作态，但依旧会被这样的他打动“你这样让我觉得是在跟我撒娇。”  
“我？撒娇？！”Tony一把拉下Peter的手，马上矢口否认“绝对是你的错觉。”  
“对不起，但是Stark先生有的时候的确让我觉得是在撒娇。”Peter急切地转过身想要辩解，被Tony压制着再次搂住。  
“Peter……我是个混蛋。我的确对你做了很过分的事情，你觉得没什么，只是因为你爱我，其实我……不值得你这样。”  
“值不值得，我说了才算。”  
Tony戳戳Peter的脑袋“Dummy……”  
“或许是吧。”  
简单地吃了点东西之后，Peter又开始犯困，两个人坐在沙发上，Tony干脆让他横躺在自己怀里。Tony轻轻拍打着Peter的脊背同时摇晃着身体，像是在哄着一个婴儿。时光一跃仿佛回到曾经，Tony与Peter初遇的时候他刚刚失去了自己的父母，那应该是他至今为止人生中最黑暗的时间。他的母亲，他在这个世界上唯一在意的人，也是唯一在意他的人，不在了。他浑浑噩噩地度过了很多天，直到某天有人把一个婴孩儿放进他怀里，襁褓中温暖又柔软的婴儿让他感受到了生命的气息。  
Peter在他还不知道的时候，就已经拯救过Tony。那时Peter的眼睛就好像是带领Tony从黑暗走出的阳光。  
这个孩子是他的天使，连接着他的过去，如果可以的话，Tony希望同他共度未来。  
阳光照在Peter脸上，长长的睫毛反射着阳光好像有点点碎金，Tony想亲吻Peter的睫毛却又怕惊扰了怀里的天使。  
“嗯……我睡了多久？Stark先生一直这样抱着我吗？”  
看着Peter醒来Tony如愿以偿地吻了吻他的眼睛“是的。”  
Tony觉得有些愧疚，差不多的身世，Peter却长成了跟自己完全不同的样子，同样经历了很多悲伤和磨难，Peter却仍然选择做一个善良而温柔的人，这大概就是他最可贵的地方。

 

微缩番外：  
Peter骨折了，医嘱要他补钙，喝奶是补钙的其中一种方法。而最近Tony一直沉浸在重温旧梦的气氛当中，每天午休一定要让Peter躺在他怀里。  
这天中午Peter睡得迷迷糊糊，觉得有什么东西在往自己嘴里顶，烦躁地躲了两下没躲开，睁开眼睛看见面前白花花一片，应该是个奶瓶，那顶在自己嘴唇上的就是奶嘴。Peter看看举着奶瓶的男人，索性坦然地张开嘴把奶嘴含进嘴里大口吸吮着瓶子里的奶汁，故意加大吞咽的力度喝得汩汩有声，同时一瞬不瞬地盯着男人。  
这样的情景让Tony有些触动。  
Peter喝完甩脱了奶嘴要继续睡，Tony却把他抱起来放在自己肩膀上，轻轻拍着他的后背“先打嗝，不然你会吐奶……”  
“Mr. Stark！”Peter有点生气“我不是婴儿……嗝——！”  
“噗……”Tony也没想到真的会把Peter拍出奶嗝“看来我宝刀未老。嘶！”  
Peter在Tony肩膀上狠狠地咬了一口。


	11. 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony已经有半个月的时间没有来过公司总部了，虽然这不是什么稀奇的事情。但是连续半个月的时间都只是待在家里，没有夜生活、没有新的绯闻甚至还老老实实看完了助理发来的文件，这就很稀奇了。  
> 通常这么稀奇的事情发生之后，Tony就会搞出一些大事情。这次也是而且这回比往常都厉害，Pepper还没有见到Tony本人，就已经见到他搞出的大事情了。

11、   
Tony已经有半个月的时间没有来过公司总部了，虽然这不是什么稀奇的事情。但是连续半个月的时间都只是待在家里，没有夜生活、没有新的绯闻甚至还老老实实看完了助理发来的文件，这就很稀奇了。  
通常这么稀奇的事情发生之后，Tony就会搞出一些大事情。这次也是而且这回比往常都厉害，Pepper还没有见到Tony本人，就已经见到他搞出的大事情了。  
作为Tony Stark助理的这些年中，有无数次Pepper Potts小姐都有把辞呈直接拍在她老板脸上的冲动。“蛮横”、“愚蠢”、“幼稚”、“混蛋至极”，Pepper无数次在心里这样骂过Tony。但是她最终还是选择留下。并且，相处的越久，Pepper越发觉得自己不能离开，Tony需要有人看着，她恐怕自己走了这个有自我毁灭倾向的大龄儿童会干出什么不可挽回的事情。  
然而这一次，她又有了把辞呈拍在Tony脸上的冲动，连同她在自己办公桌上发现的那堆狗仔拍下来的照片和勒索信一起，狠狠地拍在Tony脸上。  
“Peter Parker”她现在是真的不知道该拿这两个疯子怎么办，她甚至至今想不明白为什么Tony会把这么个定时炸弹带回家，对未成年出手？在Pepper的认知中，Tony虽然素来行事乖张不羁，但到底还是知道底线在哪里的。  
就在几天前，Pepper深夜接到电话Tony的电话要她联系私人一声，理由是Peter受伤手臂骨折。知道消息的时候她暗自庆幸，现在的情形大概又是Tony厌倦了他的新玩具，而对方不肯放开这个金主采取了一些过激行为，当然这种行为只会加重Tony对他的厌恶。类似的事情Pepper早已见怪不怪了，她早已习惯为Tony处理垃圾，尤其是这一次，那个孩子就是Tony身边的定时炸弹，一旦事情被曝光，那就不简简单单是丑闻漫天、公司风评下滑、股价暴跌的事情了。  
然而当她已经准备好再次给Tony“擦屁股”的时候，却有些惶恐地发现整件事情跟她的预想中的情形完全背道而驰。不仅是Peter受伤的原因，当她赶到病房，从病房门上的玻璃窗看进去，Tony居然还陪在手术之后依旧昏睡的少年身边，背影竟有些落寞。不仅这样，Tony第二天还把Peter直接带回别墅养伤。  
联想起Tony和Peter“签约”之后的种种情绪变化和反常举动，Pepper明白这次真的是遇上大麻烦了，她早该想到，往日的Tony根本不会对一个玩具如此“苛刻”。  
对Peter，Tony是动心了的。  
虽然一开始就表示过反对，但毕竟也没有采取后续的举动，如今看到桌子上狗仔寄来的照片和那封勒索信，Pepper觉得也许这是自己的错误。但不得不佩服这个十五岁少年，能让Tony这样的风流浪子收心。  
Pepper怀疑过Peter的身份，怀疑过他是不是竞争对手派来的商业间谍，毕竟这些年Tony身边从来没缺过这种人，她调查过Peter的背景，但是查来查去也没有什么值得注意的地方，Pepper只得对着那堆没用的废纸承认这只是一个普通的皇后区少年，一个经济很拮据的高中生……  
到达Tony的别墅之后，Pepper下了车直接走了进去，头顶上传来声音，抬头看去Tony正搂着Peter的肩膀从螺旋梯上走下来。  
Pepper一直盯着两个人看，她觉得还是要亲眼确认一下，他看着Tony看向Peter的眼神，深情又专注，一心一意地柔情万丈。  
Peter被Pepper X光一样的锐利富有穿透性的眼神看得有些惊慌小心地朝Tony的方向躲了躲，Tony看了一眼自己的助理，搂着Peter肩膀的手安抚性地捏了捏。  
“晚上回来帮我买一个皇后区最好吃的三明治可以吗？”两个人走下最后一阶楼梯，Tony顺手给了Peter一叠纸币，这是Pepper第一次见Tony掏出现金，她发誓Tony大概连纸币长什么样子都快忘了。  
Pepper干脆直接开门见山“Tony我们得谈谈。”  
“是的，我们得谈谈。”Pepper愣了一下，Tony给了她一个手势然后吻了吻Peter的额头把手里的书包交给Happy“送Peter去学校。”  
“好的。”  
Peter最终还是按捺不住，走到Pepper面前说“Miss Potts. I’m sorry.”   
Pepper半昂着头居高临下地看Peter并没有回应。  
Happy带着Peter离开，Pepper跟着Tony到了底下的实验室。  
“Jarvis.”  
全息投影打开，一份策划书滑动到了Pepper面前。  
“我想创办一个基金，给那些因为灾难和事故成为孤儿的孩子。”  
Jarvis开始向Pepper介绍整个基金的理念、战略模式、筹款和运作模式……以及基金负责人。  
当听到基金负责人的时候，Pepper直接打断了Jarvis，没头没脑地问了一句“为谁？”  
“为Peter。”  
“啊，Peter。”Pepper点点头从包里掏出那叠照片扔在Tony面前“勒索信已经放到我的桌子上了。”  
Tony看了一眼散落在桌子和地上的照片，虽然并没有什么实质性的内容，但绝对也能引起一场不小的风波“我可以通过这个机会引开所有人的注意力。”  
“Tony，你最好知道你在干什么，你这是在拿自己和整个Stark Industry在冒险，值得吗？”  
“值得。而且我还有一张情感牌。”Tony垂下眼睛，Pepper顺着他的视线看过去，工作台上放着一张照片，Tony怀里抱着一个婴儿。Tony不是念旧的人，唯独这张照片，在他心里有特殊的地位，即使他从未对Pepper说过其中的故事。  
“……”  
一旦动了感情，那么掩饰起来是十分困难的，总会被人发现蛛丝马迹，而且以Tony的性格，让热恋中的他们分开哪怕一分钟都做不到，又怎么可能在所有人面前做到真的若无其事？Pepper不知道是该生气，还是该心疼这Tony给自己选了一条那么艰难的路。  
“这件事你跟Peter说过吗？”  
“还没有，他不会反对。”  
“你又在替他做决定？”  
“不可以吗？”  
“……”Pepper无可奈何地摇头，他觉得自己现在更同情Peter一些，毕竟不是任何人都可以承受Tony Stark的独裁统治。


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony把整个计划向Peter详细说明的时间是一个晚上，他坐在床上拿着一叠文件，等着Peter从浴室出来。  
> Peter穿着Tony的睡衣从浴室里出来——因为Tony一直不肯给Peter准备睡衣。身上的睡衣很大，过长的裤腿堆在Peter的脚面上。Peter爬上床，直接跪坐在Tony的两腿之间“Stark先生在看什么？”

Tony把整个计划向Peter详细说明的时间是一个晚上，他坐在床上拿着一叠文件，等着Peter从浴室出来。  
Peter穿着Tony的睡衣从浴室里出来——因为Tony一直不肯给Peter准备睡衣。身上的睡衣很大，过长的裤腿堆在Peter的脚面上。Peter爬上床，直接跪坐在Tony的两腿之间“Stark先生在看什么？”  
Tony看着文件上方露出的那双好奇的眼睛，笑了笑“给你的礼物。”  
Peter在听Tony叙述整个计划的过程中，眼睛越睁越大眼神越来越茫然。听完之后他瞪着眼睛，怔愣了许久开始慌张地语无伦次“Stark先生，我觉得让我做负责人什么的并不合适，毕竟我钱包里从来没有超过五美元面值的纸币，一下子让我管理启动资金就超过一亿美元的基金项目……而且让一个高中生负责这个项目，根本就不符合常理……不对我觉得我不能……唔……”  
Tong用一个霸道的吻制止了Peter的喋喋不休，然后伸手把男孩儿压进怀里“这件事情的关键并不是你来当负责人，而是我们，懂吗？”  
Peter被Tony搂着，头枕在Tony肩膀上，想了想“Stark先生，这件事情跟那天Potts小姐跟你谈话的内容有关吗？对不起……我不该问这些……我就说我会给您带来很多麻烦。”  
“Peter。”Tony深吻了一下Peter的额头，嘴唇恋恋不舍地贴在上面“几张照片而已，我是个花花公子，我也是个天才科学家，我更是个商人，我身后是整个Stark Industry，我没那么脆弱，不会被几张照片和勒索信吓到。  
“照片和勒索信？！什么照片？”  
“没什么，下周你的‘基金团队’会组建好，你会跟筹备小组成员见面。”  
“那……您需要我做什么？”  
“嗯……好好打扮，然后惊艳地亮相。”  
“好的。”Peter一下坐起来，用完好的那只手抓住Tony的下巴对着他的嘴唇使劲嘬了一口，唇瓣分开始发出清脆地吧唧一声。Peter亲完就“嗖”地钻进被子里“谢谢您Stark先生，晚安。”  
Peter的动作过于迅速，Tony还没反应过来，愣愣地摸了摸自己的嘴唇，然后在Peter身边躺下，有些好笑，明明更疯狂的事情也做过，但清醒时的Peter居然是那么羞涩。  
Tony觉得Peter最近有些变化，好像没有那么多心事，轻松了很多，笑容也变多了，越来越像一个普通的高中生，青涩的、稚嫩的、无比可爱的十五岁少年。  
卧室内灯光调暗，Tony拽拽Peter被子下的手臂。  
“Peter，你对所有人的善意都会表现得这么开心，这么兴奋吗？”  
Peter翻过身把头扎进男人怀里“都会很开心……只有对Stark先生的时候会很兴奋。”  
“为什么……”  
“因为我……”Tony觉得埋在自己胸口的脸颊越来越弱，最后听见一声细细的“我喜欢Stark先生。”  
“不是喜欢。”Tony把Peter紧紧搂住压在胸口“是爱吧。”  
“嗯……是爱……”  
很久很久，当Tony开始昏昏欲睡的时候，Peter突然说“Stark先生，刚刚是在跟我撒娇吗？”  
Tony在他屁股上拍了一下“闭嘴！”  
“嘿嘿嘿。”  
高中生Peter·Parker的生活依旧没有什么变化，平淡地上学放学，偶尔被Flesh捉弄，然后跟内德一起作班级里的边缘人物。  
而这一天的午餐时间，Peter和Ned依旧端着他们的餐盘躲在人群之外，挂在餐厅房顶上的电视里正在播放新闻，Peter看到Stark先生出现在了屏幕里面。  
“Stark先生，最近有人拍到您跟一位少年举止亲密，这是真的吗？“  
“我不知道你说的举止亲密是什么意思，但是我的确喜欢跟年轻人在一起，当然我也很年轻，他们有朝气又富有创造力，而且你所说的那位少年，如果你说的是我想的那个人，现在是我的助理之一。”  
“您会让一位高中生作您的助理吗？”  
“Stark Industry一向是求贤若渴，不论年纪、出身，只要他才华出众富有创造力，并且是个正直善良的好人，Stark工业永远有合适的位置，也会向他抛出橄榄枝。”  
“据说近期Stark工业会有大动作，您方便向我透露吗？”  
“的确是的，我们有一个全新的公益项目正在筹备中。其他的我就不能说了。”  
“好的，谢谢您，Stark先生。”  
Stark先生此时直视着镜头，Peter莫名觉得他是在看着自己，而回答记者的那些话其实是在对自己说。Peter内心一阵雀跃，脸上开始发烫，他莫名觉得整个餐厅里的人似乎都在看自己。而事实上餐厅里淅淅索索的谈话声，大家也正在猜测Tony·Stark说的那位“少年”到底是谁，Peter看到不远处的Liz朝他看了一眼，好像是为了掩饰什么，Peter赶快拍了拍身边的Ned“Ned你看！Stark先生。”  
“嗯。”  
得到了冷淡回复的Peter侧脸去看他的好朋友，只看到Ned的脸上表情阴晴不定。  
“……”  
整整一个下午，他跟Ned之间的气氛都怪怪的，所以在放学之后他抓住了Ned。  
“Ned，我记得那天在医院里你跟我说过，不管发生什么，我们都是好兄弟。”  
“我们的确永远是好兄弟，但是Peter我不希望看到你现在的样子，你现在……你……你和Tony·Stark……  
“Stark先生是很好的人。”  
“Peter，一个‘很好的人’的人是不会跟一个高中生……”  
“跟一个高中生怎么样……跟一个高中生发生关系还是给一个高中生当金主？”  
“Peter你被他迷惑住了，你被骗了，不管是斯德哥尔摩综合征还是什么，Tony·Stark对你做过多么过分的事情你不会忘了吧。他是个混蛋，电视上说的那些冠冕堂皇的话只不过是他掩盖绯闻的手段，我不希望你被他骗。”  
“……”Peter叹了口气低头看看地面，整理了下情绪再次抬头看着Ned，努力让自己的眼神看起来严肃真诚“Ned我请你相信我，我和Stark先生之间……那些事情我一定会告诉你的。”  
“那你现在就说吧。”  
“Ned……”Peter近乎哀求地看着Ned，突然兜里手机铃声大作。  
“你的手机响了，Stark先生需要你。”  
“Ned……”Peter本想拉住Ned再说些什么，可是Ned已经走远了，Happy也已经把车开开到了他的身边，Happy在催促他，Peter无可奈何地上了车。  
为了基金的筹备，Happy每天要来学校接Peter到公司总部，Tony特别嘱咐他不要影响到Peter的在校生活，一定要把车停到隐蔽的地方，Happy对此颇有微词但也不好说什么，所以他只能趁Peter上车的时候多瞪他两眼腹诽几句。  
Tony在公司总部密级最高的地方为Peter开辟了办公区，其实就在他的CEO办公室的隔壁，跟他隔了一道玻璃幕墙，里面布置成了一个小型圆桌会议室，大多数办公室里只有Tony一个人的时他喜欢把玻璃幕墙前面的遮光帘卷起来，这样他就可以看到坐在会议桌尽头的Peter。  
看着Peter跟一大堆他看不懂的文件和报表左右互搏，在他抬起头目光跟自己交汇发出求救信号的时候偷偷挪开目光，Tony知道他又在欺负Peter了，他喜欢看他慌张的样子，喜欢看他需要自己。  
今天隔壁间的工作结束得早一些，而另外这边Pepper在跟Tony敲定基金会揭幕仪式的嘉宾名单，Tony不经意地抬头看见Peter还坐在会议室里盯着面前的文件发呆。  
“就这些就可以了，等等，Bruce Wanye ？为什么有他？”  
“Bruce先生准备在揭幕仪式上认捐，而且那天晚上得有人看着你。”  
“我有那么让人担心吗？”Tony并不是很喜欢这位发小。  
“比你想象的还要让人担心。”Pepper把摊了一桌的各种文件在桌子上戳齐，抱着文件离开。  
Tony进到会议室里面走到Peter身边“Kid？”  
“嗯……”Peter颓废地把头扎进Tony怀里“Stark先生我什么都不懂。”  
“……”Tony微笑着抚摸Peter的后背“慢慢来。”  
“Stark先生从什么时候开始处理这些事情的？”  
“比你再大一点，十七、八岁的时候。”  
“Stark先生真厉害，很辛苦吧。”  
“我是个天才。”  
“但是天才也会累的呀。”Peter从Tony的怀里抬头看着他。  
Tony依旧只是笑笑，摸摸Peter的头发，又用力拍了拍他的后背“今天你在学校是是不是出什么事了。”  
“Ned好像对您，对我们有些误会。”  
“需要我做些什么吗？”  
“没事，我觉得我可以自己处理。”


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Mr.Stark!啊——！我还要！还要……”  
> “Peter……”  
> 今天的Peter异常的热情，甚至直接推倒了Tony骑在他身上，从结实的大腿到细韧的腰上了弦一样不知疲倦地挺动。  
> 他们一起高潮，仍旧骑在Tony身上的Peter在高潮的余韵中俯下身来亲吻男人的脸颊，Tony听到他说。  
> “Tony，I’m pregnant.”

“Mr.Stark!啊——！我还要！还要……”  
“Peter……”  
今天的Peter异常的热情，甚至直接推倒了Tony骑在他身上，从结实的大腿到细韧的腰上了弦一样不知疲倦地挺动。  
他们一起高潮，仍旧骑在Tony身上的Peter在高潮的余韵中俯下身来亲吻男人的脸颊，Tony听到他说。  
“Tony，I’m pregnant.”  
Tony一个机灵睁开了眼睛，怀里的Peter依旧睡得天塌不惊，Tony小心地撩开被子，虽然刚才那是个梦，但是画面实在是太过真实了，仔细地看了看Peter的肚皮，肉眼看上去依旧平坦。伸手摸了摸，没错，很平。还能摸到下面结实而富有弹性的肌肉，又继续向下拉开Peter的睡裤看了两眼，Peter是如假包换的男孩子，而且是非常正常健康的男孩子”  
Peter睁开了眼睛，突然的目光相接让Tony有些措手不及，Peter视线向下把手伸向Tony的下身，意有所指地说“Stark先生也醒了？”  
Tony笑了一下，拉开Peter的手褪下两人的裤子，从床头拿过润滑液挤在手上，然后合手把两个人勃起的器官拢在掌心。  
“嗯……Stark先生的……好大……比我大那么多……”  
“因为你还没长大啊。”  
交谈声被不断加重的喘息和细碎的呻吟取代，Peter用腿勾住Tony的小腿，不断挺动身体将自己送进男人怀里的同时亲吻着他的胸膛和脖颈，两个人肢体交缠。  
“啊——！”  
最近他们一直没有什么更亲密的行为，两个人的确是在刻意保持着这种状态——不约而同的，Tony没有主动要求，Peter也没有刻意的诱惑，这种带着点仪式感的“禁欲”像是为什么事情做着准备。  
快感之后Peter把头拱在Tony胸口“Stark先生真的把我当成孩子吗？”  
“……你非得让我觉得自己是个恋童癖吗？”  
“您知道我不是那个意思。”  
Tony用干净的那只手揉揉Peter乱糟糟的头发把它们揉得更乱“你是我的宝贝，永远都是。”  
早餐时Pepper向两个人确认今天的日程，Peter小心翼翼地坐在Tony身边安静地吃早餐，Pepper则几乎完全忽视Peter的存在。Tony知道Pepper对Peter非常不信任甚至带着警惕的戒备，虽然Tony想缓和一下两个人的关系，但Pepper毕竟是在做她的分内事。只要还在可控范围内，Tony觉得自己没有介入的必要。  
Peter去上学的时间里，Tony亲自去机场接到了从哥谭“远道而来”的童年好友，两个人还在Tony的办公室里喝了个下午茶。Tony吃光了Bruce带来的韦恩家老管家亲手做的布丁和草莓蛋糕，并通过耳机向阿福表示感谢。  
Tony回到家的时候，Peter已经穿着白色的丝绸晨衣坐在化妆镜前，化妆师在为他“打扮”。抱着胳膊靠着门框看了片刻，Tony离开房间进了衣帽间，看着为Peter准备好已经挂在外面的那一身西装。  
那身西装他们见面那天晚上就为他订下了，Tony当时不知道为什么会有想给Peter定制一套西装的冲动，毕竟以当时两个人的关系，Peter绝对不会有什么机会穿上这件衣服。  
想想最近发生的事情，大概冥冥中一切必有天意。  
“Mr. Stark……”化好妆只穿着晨衣和袜子的Peter走进衣帽间，Tony用眼神示意他走过去。  
Tony打量着Peter，年轻男孩儿健康的皮肤富有光泽，并不需要化妆品过多的修饰。  
“我跟他们说了，不要给你打太多粉。先把这个换上。”Tony朝Peter扔过一团布料，Peter接住用手摊开。  
“先生您想让我穿……丁字裤？还是黑色蕾丝的？”  
“上次在车里你好像很喜欢这个。”Tony的眼睛在Peter和他手里的东西之间来回逡巡。  
“……”看到了男人的眼神，Peter毫不示弱的当着Tony的面脱下了内裤换上，还撩起浴衣的衣摆朝Tony展示了一下“好看吗？”  
Tony走过去，在露在外面的丰臀上狠狠拍了一巴掌“好看！但是除了我之外不能给别人看。”  
Peter耸了耸肩，吐着舌头做了个鬼脸。  
Peter站在穿衣镜前面穿衬衫，系衣扣的时候看到Tony蹲下身在他的腿上分别系了两条黑色的带子，上面挂着几条带着夹子的带子，tony把夹子夹在peter的袜筒上。  
“这是什么？”  
“吊袜带。”  
“嗯……又是丁字裤又是吊袜带，Stark先生您真的是要带我去参加慈善晚会么？”  
“是啊，有什么问题吗啊？我在教你怎么穿西装。”  
“会有人在西装底下穿丁字裤的吗？”  
“你不就是吗？”Tony面不改地站起来，从托盘里拿起领结立起Peter的衬衫衣领帮他戴上。  
两人之间的距离很近，Tony看到Peter抬眼迅速地看了他一眼又赶紧垂下眼睛，看着少年长且浓密的睫毛在脸上投下不停抖动的阴影，两颊绯红“怎么了？”  
"Stark先生，实在是太好看了。“  
“……”Tony瞪着眼睛反应了一下，难道自己这是被调戏了？  
“我们两个到底谁是色狼。”  
“嘿嘿。”Peter咬着下唇不好意思地低下头向男人怀里扎。  
Tony佯装嫌弃地推了推他“别蹭我一身粉！”  
男人的手依旧抓着Peter异常小巧的下巴，看着那双即使没有唇彩依旧水润胭红的嘴唇，情不自禁地吻了上去。  
“粉被你蹭掉了！”Peter其人之道还治其人之身地推开Tony转身去穿裤子，转回头从镜子里打量自己的时候，在镜子里看到男人手里拿起了一只手表，表盘上面光华璀璨。  
“戴这个。”Tony拿着手表去抓Peter的手腕。  
Peter看着那只手表，他并不清楚上面用了多少昂贵的材料、精巧的设计，但他知道绝对价值不菲。在看到男人手腕上同款式的手表之后，莫名的兴奋与慌张，Peter不断加速的心跳让他几乎窒息，像是预感到将要被求婚的少女，期待却又慌张地躲闪。Peter下意识地紧紧攥拳，想把手藏起来“Stark先生，这个太贵重了，我不能戴……”  
“你怕什么？”Tony拽过他的手，掰开他握拳的手指，一根根抚平，已经被Tony握热的手表依次划过Peter的指尖和掌心，安稳地扣上他的手腕。  
“我感觉自己成了Cinderella。”  
“真幸运你没有恶毒的后妈。”  
两个人十指相握，手腕上是一对相同的腕表。  
“……”  
“……”  
超过三秒钟的安静对视就足以让被爱点燃的欲火冲天而起，将理智焚烧成灰烬，两个人拥吻着摇晃着脚步，Tony将Peter推在镜子前面的沙发上，抬起他的一只脚放在沙发上，另一只手去扯Peter的裤子，箭在弦上的时候，Pepper抱着文件攥着手机出现在门口，面无表情地看着纠缠在一起的两个人。  
“如果不是我们快迟到了，我发誓我并不想看到这种画面。”


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 酒会开始之后没多久，Tony就悄悄地从Peter身边脱离，端着酒杯远远地看着看着，因为没有自己的保护而被好奇的客人们团团围住的Peter。看着他左支右绌，疲于应对，看着他睁大眼睛慌乱又惊恐地四下寻找，Tony知道他是在寻找自己，于是他在两个人目光即将接触的时候就错开眼神，开始跟身边的人交谈。

酒会开始之后没多久，Tony就悄悄地从Peter身边脱离，端着酒杯远远地看着看着，因为没有自己的保护而被好奇的客人们团团围住的Peter。看着他左支右绌，疲于应对，看着他睁大眼睛慌乱又惊恐地四下寻找，Tony知道他是在寻找自己，于是他在两个人目光即将接触的时候就错开眼神，开始跟身边的人交谈。  
此时的Peter如同被扔进饥饿狼群的羊羔，而Tony是他唯一的依靠。但坏心眼的男人放任少年的慌乱，准备在最后一刻从天而降。  
长时间以来早已习惯了把为Tony包办一切的Pepper·Potts当成Stark家未来的女主人，如今突然出现了这样一个男孩儿，虽然不清楚这两个人之间的渊源，但早已有眼尖的人发现了两个人手上成对的腕表。  
这就是Tony·Stark,即使是最不能说的事情，也有办法弄得人尽皆知。  
既秘而不宣，又昭告天下。  
还有一个人也在观察着Peter，藏在黑暗之中眼神锐利而警觉。Bruce·Wayen并不仅仅因为Pepper的请求才来到这里，相反他跟Peter的渊源还更久一些。当年Tony的父母刚刚去世没多久，在一大堆繁琐的事务中分身乏术的Tony曾经拜托Bruce调查过父母双双遇难之后就失踪了的Peter。  
他没想到，一个他和Tony合作都没有找到的人，在十几年之后竟然以这样的方式重新出现在Tony 的生活中。这个人到底是不是Tony一直寻找的人，即使只是一个因为生活困难而不得不选择出卖肉体的人，看上去十分平庸的他又怎么会这样轻而易举地就被送到Tony面前。  
他和Tony自幼相识，他们有很多共同点，而他用来迷惑其他的那层花花公子的伪装，很大一部分是通过观察Tony平日里的纸醉金迷学来的。这次见面之后他从Tony身上看到了改变，他知道一部分是因为Peter，但是这一切依旧阻挡不住Bruce对Peter的怀疑，尤其是他再次对Peter进行调查之后，这个少年的背景“干净”得过于不正常。Tony的生活一直是危机四伏的，Bruce不希望他出什么事情，他恐怕是别有用心的人在利用Tony和Peter同为“孤儿”这个共通点。Tony很聪明，但某些事情上也容易犯傻，比如在某些时候，他会过度相信别人。  
“Tony。”好不容易打发走跑来搭讪的人，Bruce艰难地挪动到Tony身边，想再劝一劝这位被爱情冲昏头脑的老友，但是还没等他说话，刚刚还在眼前的人一转眼已经跑到了会场的另一边，在那里Peter正跟面前高大帅气的男性相谈甚欢。  
“对不起，借一步说话。”还没等Peter反应过来，他已经被Tony托着手腕带走，扔进了会场旁边的休息室。  
“你对大眼睛的男人毫无抵抗力是吧。”Tony的语气很是有些气急败坏。  
“？”完全不知该作何反应的Peter睁大眼睛无辜又困惑地看着突然发难的男人“大眼睛？刚刚那个……唔……”  
Tony突然抓住Peter的下巴，强迫他张开嘴直接亲了上去，在一个几乎窒息的长吻之后Peter被压在洗手池的镜子前。  
Peter老老实实地趴在洗手池上，从镜子里看着两个人，等待着Tony下一步动作，他能感觉到男人炙热的部位顶在自己的臀缝，宽厚的胸膛压在自己背上，但Tony只是从背后抱着他，把鼻尖探进他的发间深深地吸气，然后就放开了他。  
“我觉得你该回家了。看看你的表，是你睡觉的时间了。”  
在离开会场之前，Bruce叫住了Peter“你知道刚才跟你说话的人是谁吗？”  
“Stark先生的客人？”  
“你知道我问的是哪个？”  
“……”  
“你们俩在说什么暗语么？”Tony揽着Peter的肩膀把人带了出去。


	15. Chapter 15

“你就从来没怀疑过么？”Bruce看着Tony把十美元塞进吧台桌上的小费杯里，Tony从酒保手里拿过加了两枚橄榄的马提尼不耐烦地瞪了一眼自己的发小，两个人一起走到一个安静的角落。  
“怀疑什么。”  
“我们找了他这么多年，现在他却自己跑出来了，还直接跑到你面前。”  
“也许是上帝的指引，大概是命中注定。”  
“没想到这种话会从你嘴里跑出来。”对于神与命运，Tony的态度都是玩世不恭的。  
“偶尔，In God We Trust.”Tony顿了一下，动了动眼睛“美国精神。”  
“非要出了事情你才相信？！”  
“那你就把证据找出来给我看！”Tony愤怒而执拗的表情有些吓人，即使是Bruce都被吓了一跳。小小的争执引起了客人们的注意，Pepper及时吸引了大家的注意然后走到两个人身边。  
“Boys，我的压力已经很大了，可以不要再制造问题了吗？”  
Happy把Peter送回了他的小公寓，目送Happy开车离开，刚要走进门厅的Peter不经意地回头，注意到了在不远的街角处缓缓停下的一辆车，车门打开后一个身材修长的男人从车上下来，招了招手，似乎是故意让Peter看到。  
Peter四下看了看，无可奈何地朝着靠在车门上的男人走过去，他们刚刚见过面“Eduardo.”  
“你还真厉害，Tony·Stark刚才那个样子好像是真吃醋了。多少人使出浑身解数都没能办到的事情居然让你这么个高中男生做到了。”  
“等下你的Prada又得送去干洗了。”  
“不许讽刺我，虽然Prada算得上奢侈，但比起你手上那只表来说还是不值一提。”  
“……”Peter这才发现换掉西装的时候忘记摘下手表，下意识地把沉甸甸的手腕背在身后。  
Eduardo看看Peter的动作，无可奈何地摇头“我一开始就反对你亲自来接触Tony·Stark，现在也一样，我觉得你应该扯出来了。”  
Peter摇头“我好不容易才做到这一步，我不想放弃，况且我现在撤出去的话，To……Stark先生该起疑了。”  
“Peter……你有没有想过一个问题，从开始到现在一切是不是都顺利得过分了。你是不是把他想得太简单了，Tony·Stark真的能这么轻而易举地相信你，一点疑心都没有过？考虑到这一点和你现在的状况，我觉得继续下去，对你的风险太大了，我……你……God，你怎么这么……” Eduardo泄气的抬眼望天，最终还是被一言不发眼神无辜又可怜的Peter打败“别这么看着我了，你让我觉得自己像个恶人。我不会说的，也不会强迫你中止……但是、Peter不要让感情影响你的判断好吗。  
“我会的。”  
Eduardo不太信任地上下打量Peter，转身从车里拿出一个纸袋子交给Peter“晚上没吃东西吧，一直放在车上，你回去用烤箱热一下。”Eduardo把一袋橡皮糖塞进Peter怀里“好好保护自己。”  
“谢谢。”  
Eduardo上车之后摇下车窗“好好保护自己。”  
Peter低头看了看自己的手臂“这只是个意外。”  
“最好少点这种意外。”  
“知道了。”车子发动的同时，Peter抓着纸袋子跑进了公寓楼。  
他一点都不意外Tony会出现在自己的卧室里，大概今晚对两个人来说都意义非凡，总不能就那么简单地结束。  
Tony是翻窗进来的，本想在Peter为他开窗的时候隔着窗子来个热吻，无奈房间没人，只得打碎窗户才能进到屋子里。  
等待Peter回家的那段时间，Tony就安静地坐在他的单人床上，观察这个房间，狭窄又拥挤，被Peter收集回来的东西塞得满满当当。这给Tony一种熟悉的感觉，从第一次见面他就知道，他们两个是十分相似的人，他的工作间跟Peter的小房间能有多大区别呢，喜欢被各种各样的东西环绕，用那些“玩具”和工作填补独处时永远挥之不去的孤独和内心的空旷感。  
“Peter。”Tony朝着门口的Peter伸出手去。  
“……”Peter看着朝着坐在床上伸出手来的男人走过去“我买了三明治，要吃一点么。”  
Tony托着Peter的胳膊把人拖进怀里，让他坐在自己的腿上，两个人额头相抵，瞳孔相对，Peter觉得他可以从Stark先生的眼睛里看到自己，可以从他的眼睛看到他的心底，那里有褪去浮华之后的落寞还有一种天真。  
“Peter，不要辜负我。”  
花花公子看似薄情但其实最重感情，只是太容易爱上一个人，但那些跟他厮混过的人，又有多少值得他的真情？  
以真心换真心，有多少人值得他的真心？  
Tony希望，自己身边还能有一些纯净而美好的东西。  
比如眼前这个人，这个跟他相似的人……


	16. 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 一切事情都会有结果。

Tony到学校来接Peter放学，今天他的手臂终于可以拆线了。按照跟Peter的约定开到学校边的小巷的时候，发现Peter正被一个穿着黑色帽衫的人堵在小巷的尽头，Tony把头探出车外“嘿！”  
黑帽衫回头看了一眼车里的人放开Peter转身就跑，还很明智地选择了副驾驶的位置，Tony想要下车去追，被Peter压住了车门。  
Tony看着Peter绕过车头坐进副驾驶，他才反应过来刚才逃走的那个应该是把Peter介绍给自己的皮条客“他来找你做什么？要钱的话让他去找Pepper。”  
“我不知道，他还没来得及说话您就到了。”  
“Peter。”Tony转过身正对Peter，一只手搭上副驾驶的椅背“你就真的没有……”  
“这种转移话题的方式真狡猾……”享受着Peter主动献吻的Tony这样想着，一边顺理成章地把手滑进Peter的裤腰，挑逗地抓揉着他的屁股。就在Tony被撩的心火腾起准备进行下一步动作的时候，Peter终止了这个吻。  
“Stark先生现在不行。”  
“你现在跟我说这个？”  
“嗯……我最后一节是体育课，现在全身都是汗，中午还吃了洋葱，而且我的手还没拆线，当然如果您想尝试……”  
“看我今晚怎么收拾你！”豪车在离开小巷的时候拐了个气急败坏的弯。  
穿着黑帽衫的皮条客逃跑中不时回头看有没有人追过来，却没有注意到眼前明显更危险的人，在撞上一个宽厚坚实的胸膛之后摔了个四脚朝天，面前人壮硕的身体投下巨大的阴影覆盖住他的身体，只能看出来对方似乎戴着面具接着就被一手刀劈在后颈失去意识。  
关于“收拾”Peter这一点，Tony是过分地说到做到了。从楼下的沙发到飘窗再到楼上的卧室，Tony追着Peter玩老鹰捉小鸡的游戏，但只有Tony是享受的一方，每次被抓到等待Peter的就是Tony无比热情如同飓风一样的“爱抚”。  
“啊……啊……”企图躲进浴室的Peter是标准的自寻死路，Tony顺利地阻止了Peter关门的动作挤进浴室把人压在了洗脸池上，被巨大阴茎高频率操进最深处的Peter长着嘴喘息，绝望又无力地捶打着眼前的镜子，镜子是最安静的观众也忠实地映射狂热交合的两个人。  
一条腿被抬架在洗脸池上，另一条只有脚尖着地，Peter觉得自己的脚心快要抽筋了，本来就站立不稳，还要承受Tony快速猛烈的抽送，更雪上加霜的是先前射进去的精液正随着抽送的动作被挤压出来滴滴答答流到地上，Peter恐怕会打滑，只能绷紧全身的肌肉希望不会摔倒。  
“……！”身后的人猛地抽气，大概是Peter突然收紧的后穴带来的链锁反映，Tony用力把Peter压在镜子上同时一口咬住Peter的肩膀。  
“疼……”Peter扯到筋了还被咬着肩膀，但很快后穴传来的快感和肩膀上大腿根部的疼痛混合在一起，是种诡异却让人着迷的感觉。Peter看着镜子里的自己，上次在镜子前面做爱自己喝的晕晕乎乎，虽然这次也被操得晕晕乎乎，但是……他看着镜子里的自己，随着Tony挺送的动作晃动颤栗着，不停地喘息呻吟，眼睛里带着情欲眼角泛红还挂着眼泪，竟然觉得有那么点好看。Peter伸出舌头想要去舔镜子里的人，却在舌头接触镜子之前被Tony压着头深吻。  
“唔……嗯……”深吻的同时，Tony用力搓弄Peter的前端把他送上高潮，在他的小兄弟可怜兮兮地吐出一些稀薄的精液之后，Peter整个人瘫在地上，抖着身子双手撑地抬头用湿漉漉的眼睛看眼前天神一样的男人，开始求饶“先生，饶了我吧。”  
“我明天还要上学，不想下不了床。”Peter希望用楚楚可怜的样子唤起男人的怜悯，但是似乎用错了时间，Tony一只手托起Pete的下巴，用泛着浓重腥膻味道挂着精液的龟头戳弄少年红润莹亮的嘴唇  
“或许可以换种方式……你用这里，我就放过你后面……怎么样？”  
“……”Peter双手抓住眼前的阴茎，浓重的精液味道让他想打喷嚏，而且男人的语调又让他觉得委屈，但是最终Peter还是伸出舌头……  
最终Peter的口活交易还是失败了，第一次尝试口活失败是肯定的，结果是Tony完全失去耐心把Peter拉起来抱在怀里，托着臀部自下而上地再次插入，Peter恐慌地搂紧Tony的脖子，镜子里面看的清清楚楚Peter的臀瓣已经因为不久前快速抽送下的击打变得通红。  
“唔…………啊啊！！！说好……我用嘴就不这样的！！！啊啊……轻一点……”  
“你接着用嘴……就要到明天早上了……”  
“你……说话不算……啊！！”  
“唉……”  
又变成这样了。  
Tony坐在床边叹气，揉揉昏睡着人的头发，这个妖精，明明也没做什么，但是每次都会让自己的失控。  
“Sir，Potts小姐和Wayen先生来了。”AI管家向Tony报告。  
只穿了一件睡袍的Tony从螺旋楼梯上走下来，Pepper领着Bruce刚好进门，Bruce手里还拎着一个被捆成香肠的人，Tony在沙发上坐下之后，Bruce把手里的人扔到Tony面前。  
“……你把副业都搞到这里来了吗？”Tony有些讽刺地看着Bruce。  
“Tony我不想跟你吵架。”Bruce蹲下身拉起那个人，让Tony看清楚。  
“哦……我正要找他呢。”下午时候在小巷里堵住Peter的人。“Peter现在是我的人，我不管他原来跟你有什么过节，欠你什么，你敢再找Peter麻烦……”  
“Tony。”Bruce打断Tony的话，拿出塞着皮条客嘴巴的东西“他有别的事情要跟你说。”  
被捆着的人左右看看“说好了……只要我说实话就帮我解决问题。”  
“那要看你的话有多少分量。”Bruce说。  
Tony说“真好，Bruce你也开始跟皮条客做交易了？”  
“Stark先生，对您来说绝对物超所值。”  
“少说废话！”  
地上的人叹了口气“不是他欠我什么，其实我是来找他帮忙的。而且当初是他找到我，要我一定要把他介绍给Stark先生。”  
“Peter？”  
皮条客点点头。  
“然后呢……”  
“我当时没同意，第一我觉得您肯定看不上他，第二他年纪太小了。”  
“你还在意他的年纪？”Tony话刚出口就后悔了，屋子里的气氛变得尴尬。  
“主要是风险太大了……”  
“你还有别的想说吗？”Tony明显有些不耐烦了。  
“我喜欢赌，在地下牌局玩儿德州扑克，当时欠了俄罗斯黑帮很多钱，一直被追债。”  
Tony示意他继续说，但是表情越来越阴沉，这些事情他都知道，而且他知道俄罗斯黑帮要债的手段向来是最强硬最凶残的。  
“不知道他从哪里知道的这件事情，他说能帮我解决。作为交换条件就是，带他来见您。没想到他还真的……”  
“Bullshit！一个皮条客说的话你们也信？Peter能有这么大的能量去对抗俄罗斯黑帮？还是一个吃饭都成问题的孩子能有钱帮他还债？！”Tony愤怒地站起来抓住地上人的衣领“他们给了你多少钱让你这样编排一个孩子？！”  
仿佛从Tony眼睛里看见血光，手里的人慌张地摇头“真的没有！而且我这次就是来找他的，还是找他帮我解决那些人……”  
Tony把人扔在地上想要上楼。  
“Tony。”Pepper叫住已经跨上楼梯的人。  
“你们到底想让我怎么样？”Tony在楼梯上回头。  
“我们明白你对Parker夫妇和对Peter的感情，但是毕竟当年你们分开的时候Peter只是一个婴儿，现在他已经这么大了，又经历了这么多，谁也不保证这些年会发生什么。而且你又没有确凿的证据能证明他就是Parker夫妇的遗孤……小心一些总是没有错的。”  
“我不在乎！”Tony甩下三个人气冲冲地上楼去了。  
回到卧室里，床上的人如Tony离开时一样的睡着，只是换了个姿势，手脚从被子里面伸出来。  
Tony知道自己的反应，与其说是愤怒，不如说是在逃避。逃避那些被他搁置了很久不敢触及的问题。  
可是他怎么舍得呢？这个人连接着他的过去，可以说是他少年时光里为数不多的快乐快乐回忆里最绚烂的一笔。  
在保护自己和戳破美梦之间做一个选择。  
没有做过这样的选择就永远不知道选择该是多么的困难。  
转念一想，Tony觉得或许他早已不在意Peter是谁，第一次见面他就已经被Peter身上散发出来的与自己相似的气息吸引着。发现他的身份只不过让这种感觉更加亲切。  
他也许什么都不做也可以，就让事情这样发展下去看看究竟会发生什么，看看这个人的目的究竟是什么，到底是想致自己于死地还是其他的。  
一切事情都会有结果。  
“我到底该怎么办呢？Peter？”Tony轻轻地问床上的人。


	17. 17

Pepper跟Bruce的话在Tony心里还是有分量的，毕竟在这两个人对于Tony来说是如同家人一般的存在。而且那晚上皮条客的话，再联想一下Peter的那些与众不同——至今未曾收到过的消费信息，偶尔不经意间了流露出的那些异于常人的成熟和冷静……  
怀疑这种东西的讨厌之处就在于，哪怕只是一瞬间的动念，也会让你对一个人的看法大为改变，Tony发现自己越发不由自主地留意Peter的一举一动，他开始限制Peter到工作室来找他，但是Peter毫无破绽。越是看上去正常，就越让人怀疑。  
如果说有什么地方值得探究，Tony想起Peter跟着学校的活动来参观Stark总部时发生的事情。如果要查的话，应该从那台被Peter用过的员工电脑开始。  
隐藏在街巷深处一家极不起眼的烘焙屋，这样的选址让人不由得怀疑店主到底想不想做生意，窄小古旧的玻璃格子门，墙壁上同样古旧的铁艺街灯，也许到了晚上它里面点亮的是烛火而不是灯泡。格子门的玻璃擦得还算干净，但是因为实在太旧了，上面层层叠叠的划痕和经年累月沉淀的灰尘和风霜侵蚀，玻璃上散发着一种乌浊的光。  
推开门的时候铜制的门铃叮当作响。  
Eduardo走到正在教店主的女儿做物理作业的Peter身边。  
Peter在直角三角形斜边上方的那个X上面画了个红圈，写了一行字“I found it！”  
逗得小姑娘咯咯直笑。  
“Don Saverin。”  
“Grazie.”Eduardo朝给自己端咖啡过来的意大利女人点头微笑，女人把咖啡放在桌上，领着小女孩儿离开了。  
小女孩离开之前从盘子里抓了一把曲奇饼干，Eduardo还发现小姑娘在不住地偷偷回头看Peter“如果你现在回去，教授不知道该有多高兴，今年学校又来了很多孩子，正是缺人手的时候。”  
“你知道我不可能就这么回去的，而且我跟教授说好了的。”  
Eduardo无可奈何地叹了口气“你当然是跟教授商量好的，不然几个钢力士也摁不住Wade冲到纽约把你打包带回去。你知道他听说你受伤之后开了多大的黄腔吗？教授不得不把整个学校的未成年学生挪到防空洞里去上课。”  
正在喝牛奶的Peter忍不住笑出声被呛了一口“我相信教授肯定有办法让他闭嘴。”  
“是啊，你穿小裙子的照片。你知道的。”Eduardo双手拍在沙发扶手上“长辈们的收藏品，无论你多想让他们消失。”  
“……”  
Eduardo朝Peter伸出手，勾勾两只手指，Peter乖巧地把伤臂伸了过去，Eduardo拉开他的衣袖检查刚刚拆线没多久的手臂，来来回回看了五分钟才舍得松手，但最后还是忍不住说教“你还应该再固定两天。”  
“我有，只是在房间里摘下来了，老是挂着脖子也累”  
Eduardo看到Peter放在桌子上的通行证。  
“等下要去那里？”  
“嗯，今天要做一个系统升级。”  
“Tony·Stark那边你怎么说的？”  
“管乐队活动。”  
Peter转过头专心看着电脑上面飞速滚动的代码，这大概就是今天要用到的升级插件，Eduardo犹豫再三还是开了口。  
“Peter别忘了你答应过我和教授，不会陷太深。”  
他们向来不信任任何的与政府有关的情报机构，不管是FBI、CIA、MI6还是KGB。  
“我只是做做日常的系统维护和升级，况且他们也许有我们需要的信息。”  
“那你找到你想要的了吗？”Eduardo的语气更加小心，如非必要，他们不会继续深入讨论这个话题。  
Peter摇摇头，直起上身向后让自己沉进宽大柔软的沙发靠背里面“不管是FBI还是CIA，虽然可以接触到很多保密资料，但是我恐怕对于我父母的事情来说，他们的密级还是不够。而且查了这么久依旧毫无头绪，很有可能那些资料已经被销毁了。”  
“那知情人呢？”  
“恐怕已经也没有人知情人活在世上了。”  
“Tony·Stark呢，他也什么都不知道？”  
毕竟当初Peter来接触Tony一部分原因就是因为Tony有可能成为Parker夫妇遇害事件的知情人之一，或者老Stark给Tony留下过什么线索让他们可以按图索骥。  
Peter迟疑了一下，咬着自己的下唇“Tony能平安无事地活到现在，大概就是因为他对这些事情一无所知。毕竟Tony的父母在我父母出事之前早已经遇害了。”Peter做了个深呼吸看向窗外“有时候我也在想，我在追寻的结果是不是我能承受的。”  
“既然知道自己在寻找一个至今什么都没找到，可能永远都找不到，甚至即使找到了也没有什么意义的东西，那你为什么还不放弃，还不愿意回来呢？”  
“这大概就是我的执念，你也有，教授也有。”  
“Peter……”  
“而且我还有……别的事情……”Peter打断Eduardo，从包里拿出另外一台电脑，打开了一个文件将屏幕转到Eduardo面前，Peter随后用触点笔在电子地图上画了个圈“我不能直接接触到公司里的事务，可是从我截获的数据上看。公司里有一位高层频繁地与同一地区的某个人进行国际通话，通话内容用非常规手段进行加密的，我暂时还没能破解。”  
Peter圈出的那个地区让Eduardo也不禁皱起了眉，这里大概是全世界局势最动荡的地区，也是恐怖分子活动最密集的地区，SI的高层为什么会跟这个地方的人有联系，目的是什么？  
“我也有东西要给你看，我的一个大学同学刚好是SI一位高管的秘书。”  
Peter差点忘了Eduardo可是哈佛商学院的毕业生“茶水间。”  
公司的茶水间向来是各种流言蜚语和小道消息的集散地，SI也不能免俗。  
“关于这个人。”Eduardo随手从沙发座旁边的报刊架上拿起一本杂志在Peter眼前晃了晃。  
“Obadiah Stane？”不用任何解释和引荐，这位可是各类金融财富杂志的常客，在Tony正式成为SI的CEO之前独自出现在封面上，之后就成了Tony身后的男人。“他是SI的创始人之一，跟Tony的关系大概是老Stark先生还在世的时候开始，除了Miss Potts，公司里面Tony最信任的就是他。”  
“就是这种信任，让他有可乘之机，Tony把绝大部分时间都花在玩乐和他的车库里面，公司事务性的工作都甩给了他。Stane长期来往于SI位于全世界各地的分公司总部，对公司的各种事务了如指掌。最近几次董事会都是他在引导董事们的表决和风向，甚至通过贿赂和威逼种种手段强迫董事会按照他的意思行事。”  
“Tony正在被他架空。”Peter说出结论。  
“是的。”Eduardo点点头“他还有其他的动作，他通过各种渠道，以代持股形式在收购Stark工业的股份。这是我查到的一些与他有牵连的账户和持股人信息。”  
Peter拿过那一叠表格，一张张翻过“Stark先生是极有天赋的科学家，却不擅长人与人之间的尔虞我诈。对于最近亲的人总是无条件的信任甚至到了毫不设防的地步。”Peter垂眼，目光在资料上一行行滑过“这大概是个恶性循环，越是无人可信就越容易轻信那些与自己亲近的人……”  
“如果Tony·Stark看到你现在的样子一定会吓一跳。”Eduardo看着Peter，说起了题外话，语气里带着赞叹还有些莫名的担忧。  
“？”Peter回看Eduardo。  
“装作天真单纯同装作成熟老练相比，哪个更难？”——当初Peter把他的计划告诉Eduardo的时候他这样问过Peter，但当时Peter没有回答。  
而这一次Peter回答得十分干脆，没给Eduardo任何反应的时间“在Tony面前，我没有假装过任何事，我就是我。”  
现在的Peter才是Eduardo知道的那个Peter。没有了邻家男孩儿有点儿冒着傻气的天真可爱，虽然也不是扑面而来的锋芒毕露，但是这种悄无声息的绵里藏针更让人背脊发凉。  
Charles一直在尽可能地给学校里的孩子们包括Peter创造一个宁静、简单的成长环境，但是那样的身世背景注定了Peter不能像普通的同龄孩子一样无忧无虑。Peter首先学会的，就是如何保护自己。即使是看着他长大的Eduardo也会被他突然显露出的气场吓到。  
Peter直视Eduardo的眼睛，眸光锐利一字一句说得坚定“而且跟他在一起时我最享受的，就是疯狂地做爱之后，被他抱着在他怀里入睡。”  
“啊……”Eduardo张了张嘴不知该说什么好，呆呆地看着Peter，他没想到他会把话说得这么直白这么刻薄，虽然他知道Peter不是故意的。  
看着Eduardo的些微被吓到的样子，Peter觉得很抱歉，毕竟是从小把自己当成亲弟弟看待的人，刚才那些话的确有些伤人“我……不是……”  
“在他怀里，你睡得很好吗？”  
“是。”  
“那就好。”  
Peter手里依旧攥着那几张纸。  
“那接下来你打算怎么做？”  
“找证据，必要的时候保护Tony。”  
“希望Stark值得你为他涉险。”  
“我想不通的是他为什么要那么做，SI百分之五十以上的利润来源是军工产业，与其说是来源于竣工产业不如说是仰赖Tony的头脑，把Tony排挤出公司无异于杀鸡取卵啊。而且他现在已经是实际上的控制人，还有什么不满足的呢？”  
“人的欲望可是个无底洞。况且他觊觎SI很久了，老Stark去世的时候SI高层发生过纷争，他当时就想把Tony·Stark挤出董事会，但是因为Stark家的占股比例太大，另外有几位小股东害怕Stane拿下公司之后的后续行动，所以联合起来力保，才有Tony继续留在董事会。于是才有了现在。而且Tony·Stark那么聪明的人，万一反应过来，Stane知道自己的下场会是什么样的。”  
“跟想要的东西永远差一步之遥，的确是会把人逼疯。”  
一辆黑色商务舱在烘焙店门口停下，是来接Peter的。  
Peter开始收拾东西“Ed,我是不是太贪心了，毕竟我有你、有教授、还有Wade，还有学校里那些朋友和伙伴，我应该知足。”  
但拥有这么多还是觉得孤独，还是忍不住去寻找，希望能找到那个特殊的人，帮他驱散这些孤独。  
Eduardo托着Peter的下巴让他看自己，手指摩挲Peter的眉骨和嘴唇，最后用手指刮了下Peter高挺的鼻梁“看看你，这么帅气又这么可爱，我想不出这个世界上会有人不爱你。我们只是希望的是有人在给你我们给不了的东西的同时也不会伤害到你。”  
“Peter！”在Peter出门之前，Eduardo追了过去从后面搂住他“想保护Stark是你的事情，但是我们也是有底线的。”轻轻握住Peter受伤的那只手臂“如果Tony·Stark再放任这种意外发生就别怪我们要采取行动了。我们也是爱你的人，请你偶尔也为我们想想……好吗？”  
“我知道，Ed，对不起……”  
Eduardo亲了亲Peter的后脑。


	18. 19

18、  
代码同音乐和文学，是一种艺术。而书写代码的人就是艺术家，就像艺术家都有自己的风格一样，高端黑客亦如代码和0、1世界也都有自己的风格。  
Tony叫Pepper提前清空了这间办公室，去员工茶水间给自己泡了杯咖啡，说实话，味道实在一般。  
在那台Peter用过的电脑前面坐定，等待开机的时间里Tony觉得大概应该再给员工换换座椅。Tony叫Jarvis潜入这台电脑的系统内部搜寻，寻找突破口。突破口很容易找到，不仅找到了突破口，Tony还发现了这名员工的小小爱好，Galaga。  
整个入侵的布局已经铺开，以这台电脑为中心，在SI的内部网络中如同鬼魅般游走。  
他甚至曾经尝试过好几次以SI的公司网络作为掩护，企图攻击Tony的私人终端，但最终都是在大门前止步，只在门口稍作徘徊便离开了，Tony惊讶于对方甚至没有惊动Jarvis的保护程序。那到底是什么让他入侵的脚步退却了呢？  
Tony不自觉地勾起了唇角，不得不说这是个聪明又可爱的人，他模仿了好几位时下网络世界中知名度最高的黑客，模仿程度之高简直到了以假乱真的地步，即使是Tony这种高端玩家也很难将他与被模仿者区分出来。但这个人又实在是自负，到底是不甘心制作一个copycat，还是用一些特别的方式留下了自己的痕迹，而Tony就是利用这些极其细微的痕迹，分辨出了他。  
在被对方的小把戏蒙骗了两次之后，Tony开始不得不认真起来，同时也越来越兴奋，许久没有遇到过这么有挑战性，这么有趣的对手了。这个人比他想象中的还要聪明、狡猾甚至危险，刚才那几个看似不起眼的小陷阱，一旦中招，结果都不是仅仅烧毁一台机器那么简单的。  
Tony啜了一口杯子里已经冰凉的咖啡，这个人的风格让他联想到一个人——曾经在黑客中名噪一时的一名网络游侠，代号Spider-Man。当年他专门入侵政客们的私人信息网络，包括手机、邮箱，让很多政客们不可见人的龌龊和政府的黑幕交易大白于天下。在他的帮助下，许多国会议员遭到弹劾，有些则引咎辞职，甚至一位总统候选人宣布退出竞选。但后来这个人就销声匿迹了，据说他是在一次攻击白宫数据库的过程中被被捕。还有消息说他被收编了。一种利益交换，政府跟高智商犯罪罪犯之间的“合作”方式。  
Jarvis追踪到的数据下游更加证实了Tony的想法，Tony将自己伪装成一大堆冗杂数据流，大体上是SI的后勤供应报表，内容大概就是卫生纸、咖啡粉和曲奇饼干的消耗情况。在这堆数据的掩护下小心潜入，在数据流向的终端，Tony发现数据被分流了，被筛选之后的分流，Tony命令Jarvis顺着那些毫无意义的垃圾信息的流动的方向继续追踪入侵，而他则专心攻击另外一条线，那个曾经在自己的私人数据终端门口徘徊过的幽灵。  
系统升级的工作进展得很顺利，Peter看看墙上的挂钟，照现在的情况继续的话，再有两个小时就能完成所有升级和调试工作，也许他还能赶上跟Stark先生一起吃晚饭。不知道为什么，Peter突然有些心神不宁，他抬起头从电脑屏幕上移开目光四下打量，突然看到了自己的“监管人”对方一直盯在着自己，那种如芒在背的感觉让Peter觉得自己像是被秃鹫盯上的即将死去腐烂的猎物。  
Donald Simpson，他不喜欢自己的监管对象，这个叫Peter·Parker的高中生。哈佛毕业的他向来十分珍视自己的名校背景和探员身份，这是一个无上光荣的职业，他可以说出生在一个警察家庭，曾祖父跟祖父都是警察，他的父亲现在正在竞选州长。  
当然他也不喜欢这种“合作”方式，首先是出于对罪犯与犯罪的厌恶，即使是天才这个十五岁的少年也触碰了他不该触碰的底线，他一直觉得犯罪这是深植于基因中的原罪，这些人尤其是这些年轻的少年罪犯，高智商犯罪，没有任何感化的必要，他们从根本上就是无药可救的。  
然后就是出于不信任，他是永远不可能新人一个有犯罪前科的人。最后，他不明白找到一个身家清白的天才那么困难么，每年有那么多优秀常青藤名校毕业生进入调查局工作，难道这些名校学生的能力还比不上一个叛逆的高中生？  
可不知道为什么局里居然对他这么信任，还把潜入Stark Industry的任务交给了他。这本该是他的任务。Stark Industry现今正如同一个小小的帝国，密不透风，况且Tony·Strak所掌握的技术，一直以来都是为政府所忌惮的，现在Tony还乐于跟政府合作，万一有一天他突然倒戈，政府的地位将非常被动。实在不应该把这样一个风险与不确定性都很大的任务交给一个身份和目的都存在隐患的人。  
他一直在找机会证明Peter的不可信，严防死守地盯着他，一旦有任何蛛丝马迹他就可以掏出手铐把这个少年犯送回牢房。  
他看到Peter在看自己，觉得应该让他起来运动运动，于是走到Peter面前，把手里的文件递过去“你去把这个文件复印一下。”  
“可是我这里……”  
“把这个，复印一下。”Donald用命令的语气重申了一遍。  
Peter看了一眼电脑屏幕，确认暂时没什么问题，接过文件走到复印机那里，等候复印完毕的时间里，Peter觉得那种心神不宁的感觉越来越严重。  
Peter把复印好的文件从打印机里拿出来、戳齐，却莫名的愣神，就在他发呆的功夫Donald直接从Peter手里抽走了文件。  
“啊……！”掌心传来一阵刺痛，锋利的纸页划伤了Peter的手心。  
Peter吮着掌心的伤口回到自己的座位，确定自己进入监视死角之后打开了自己电脑上的另一个程序，他所截流的那些Obadiah Stane与可疑人物联络的通讯内容已经被解密完毕，Peter只来得及匆匆扫视一眼，就被网络大厅内的突然响起的红色警报打断，这标志着网络正在受到攻击。Peter迅速组织开始进行防御，而他刚刚那些心慌意乱正在演变为现实，Stark先生，发现了……  
如果代码也有情绪，那这些代码就像一个又一个抽在Peter脸上的耳光，Peter额角开始冒汗。以他一个人是无论如何也不可能顶住Jarvis和Stark先生的双重入侵的。防线全线溃败是早晚的事情，让他恐惧的只是他不知道愤怒之下的Stark先生究竟会做什么，他能想到的等下大屏幕里播放他们的性爱视频已经是最轻的结果，之后呢，他们会怎么样，他和Stark先生会怎么样？  
当最后一道防火墙被强势地撕破粉碎之后，Peter认命地跌坐在椅子里，全身冰凉绝望地看着大屏幕。  
“Hello，Spider-man。”出现在大屏幕里的人带着讽刺和怒意直接说出了Peter的代号。  
网络中心里的所有人都看向Peter。  
“Mr. Stark, I’m so……”Peter几乎是从椅子上弹起来，下意识地想要道歉，但是对方根本不给他机会直接切断了连接。  
Donald冲过去把Peter摁在桌子上，反扭住他的双臂把他拷了起来“Peter·Parker你被捕了。”  
这一刻他等了很久，他终于可以证明这些人的不可信，给Peter戴上手铐时他的双手甚至因为兴奋而微微颤抖。  
他等待已久的机会终于来了。  
Peter只是庆幸，他还有时间销毁自己的私人电脑，Donald扑过来的瞬间他直接启动程序，将主板直接烧毁，保护那些真正有意义的信息不被别人拿走。  
虽然心里有准备，但是在Peter出现在屏幕中的那一刻，Tony还是忍不住愤怒。惊诧和愤怒交织在一起。才会情不自禁的说出了那样的话。但此时当他冷静下来，看着一片漆黑的屏幕，又开始后悔自己的莽撞。  
他的愤怒并不是对Peter，而是对自己，和那些跟Peter“合作”的人。他已经确定Peter就是当年在网络总销声匿迹，在传言中被“收编”了的Spider-Man。他知道他们的合作方式，那些无耻的手段，也许Peter是被逼迫的，Tony又想到了May，她是否也是用来胁迫Peter就范的手段和筹码？  
Tony坐在那里思考现在该怎么办，不知刚才自己冲动的行为会给Peter带来什么样的影响，他们是会把他送回监狱还是采取什么其他手段。Tony觉得自己应该暂时按兵不动，此时Jarvis适时地提示他今天晚上在拉斯维加斯他还有一场颁奖仪式，他应该参加，而且要像平常一样放那些颁奖会场里的人鸽子，去赌场里搂着美女端着酒杯来一场豪赌。  
这个时候，大概认认真真地做好Tony·Stark才是对Peter最有利的。  
罗迪上校拿着奖杯怒气冲冲地跑到赌场来找Tony兴师问罪，但最终还是无可奈何地放弃了，像往常一样他拿这个可恨又可爱的混蛋毫无办法。罗迪过来的时候，Tony好几次都想问问他是否有什么关系或者办法来找到Peter。但最终还是经这些冲动压抑下来了，他怕打草惊蛇，恐怕再有一点点的轻举妄动都会让Peter的处境更加危险。  
罗迪提醒他明天的武器展示会，Tony敷衍地应了一句，在被几个保镖护送着离开赌场即将上车的时候，他被一个穿着黑西装的人叫住。对方掏出警徽的那一刹那Tony的情绪就被推上了爆发的边缘，居然嚣张到跑来找自己。  
Tony尽可能忽视对方的存在才让自己不至于现在就一拳打在那张可笑又可恶的脸上。他真想把Jericho塞进他嘴里引爆。  
“Stark先生，今天的事情我们非常抱歉，但是这件事情跟我们一点关系都没有，现在嫌疑人已经被羁押了，我们正在调查……他私自使用了调查局的网络和……”  
不可明说的愤怒一瞬间撞碎了Tony所有的理智，Tony觉得全身的血液都集中到了他的大脑和拳头上，太阳穴突突地疼，如果不是有墨镜挡着大概眼前的人会被Tony眼中因震怒而熊熊燃烧的火焰吓到失禁。实在忍无可忍的Tony一把薅住对方的衣领“咣！”地一下将他推在车门上，这个动作几乎让Donald窒息。  
“我知道你们那些下作的手段和无耻的伎俩！不要企图用三流的鬼话来蒙我、试探我的底线。今晚，在我到家之前，如果那个孩子不好好地出现在我家，我会让你知道惹怒我的后果。”  
“Stark先生，我请您注意，您这是在威胁联邦探员，是在威胁联邦政府。”  
“Hey！”又一位穿着黑西装的人跑过来，朝Tony亮出警徽“Stark先生，我希望我的下属没有跟您产生什么误会。”  
“我正在问他，我的一位下属的去向。我很喜欢他，希望他能尽快回来工作。”  
“Well，Stark先生，您的那位下属似乎跟您想象中有点不同。”  
手里的人在挣扎，Tony手下用力几乎把拳头压进对方的脖子里，对方的喉腔发出卡拉卡拉的声音“哪里不同？”  
“Stark先生！打扰一下，Stark先生。我是《名利场》的记者Christine Everhart。我可以问你几个问题吗？”  
一个女记者跑过来，好奇又兴奋地看着眼前的一切，被Tony的保安拦住。  
现在彻底撕破脸对谁都没好处，这个女记者的出现刚好给眼下的僵局解围。  
Tony顺势松开抓着Donald衣领的手，转身面对记者的方向对自己的保镖说“好，让她过来吧。”  
Tony准备接受采访，两位探员也识相地离开了。  
“有人称您为当代达芬奇，对此您的想法是？”  
“莫名其妙，我不画画。”  
“那您对另一个绰号——死亡商人，有什么看法。”  
“这个还不错。”  
“我猜猜，你是伯克利分校的？”  
“布朗大学。”  
“好的，布朗小姐，这个世界并不完美，但是我们也别无选择。我跟你保证，要是哪天不用再拿武器换和平了，我就改行去建儿童医院。”  
“这话你练了很多遍吧。”女记者直接揭穿了Tony专门应付媒体用的官话。  
“每晚睡觉前都对着镜子练。”Tony很大方地承认。  
“看得出来。”  
“我想带你去亲眼看看。”又开始了，当Tony反应过来他似乎又在按照原来的习惯顺手撩拨面前这位美女记者的时候，不过对方的眼神已经明显地告诉他，她已经开始上钩了，这也是权宜之计，既然开始了，突然停下来难免让人怀疑，况且他也得让女记者忘了他刚才跟两位探员之间的冲突。  
“您能不能严肃点回答。”  
“好，认真回答你，我爸爸有一条人生哲学。叫：不想被欺负，棍子比人粗。”  
“卖棍子的人当然会这么说。”  
“我爸爸帮助击败了纳粹，参与了曼哈顿计划。很多人，包括布朗大学的教授都说他是英雄。”  
“也有很多人说他发的是国难财。”  
这个女记者的问题很犀利，也很难产。想要速战速决的Tony决定拿出杀手锏，他摘掉了眼镜。如果夸一个人美丽可以说他拥有天使吻过的脸庞，那么Tony就拥有被厄洛斯拥抱过的身体和维纳斯亲吻过的眼睛。  
戴着眼镜的Tony·Stark是行走的荷尔蒙，摘掉眼镜之后就仿佛爱神戴上了她的金腰带，当他用这双眼睛紧盯着你跟你说话，大概是没有任何人承受得了的致命吸引，何止是一见钟情、怦然心动，轻者心律不齐，重则当场休克。  
倾身凑近女记者手里的录音笔“那跟我说说，你为什么不报道我们用先进的医疗技术拯救了数百万生命，或者是利用智能农作物解决了饥荒问题，所有这些……”Tony故意稍稍做了个停顿“都源自军方的资助，Honey。”  
“干这些事你就不会失眠么？”太有成效了，Tony几乎能看到女记者眼睛里喷涌而出的欲火，和她已经被迷得晕头转向一片空白的大脑。  
这垛干柴，就差一点小小的火星。  
“为你我可以少睡一会儿。”  
被女记者扑倒在床疯狂亲吻的时候，本就心不在焉的Tony又想起了Peter，抬手压上了女记者的颈动脉，很快她就失去意识瘫在Tony身上。把女记者推下去，起身下床，离开的时候回头看看自己的卧室和那张床，觉得在Peter回来之前，一定得把那张床换掉。  
Tony走下楼来到自己的工作室，曾经这个唯一能让他平静下来的地方此时也无法带给他丝毫安定感，他被一种恐惧和无助包围着。Tony越来越痛恨当年没能先一步找到Peter的自己，也更加痛恨今天没能控制住冲动的自己。那些人，他们会毫无底线地使用Peter，将他所有价值榨干之后就弃如敝履。那么Peter的身上究竟发生过什么，还有什么样的厄运等待着他，他恐怕，今天做的一切会害了Peter。  
Tony怀着一丝侥幸尝试着拨打Peter的手机，传来的是对方已经关机的消息。  
Peter，你在哪儿啊……


End file.
